Finding That One
by Hikiri
Summary: There was something different about her. She did not fawn over them; she did not scream their names. She said she was searching for that girl. What girl? But when the members of Starish become attached to this vagrant student at Saotome International, they begin to learn many things about the world beyond their means and about the heart. Starish goes international. Shou X OC
1. Prologue

**Author Notes/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starish or anything from the Uta Pri world. Any songs used here will receive credit to their artists.**

**I want to dedicate this to the three ladies writing 'The Next Stage' they inspired me to write an utapri fic and I want to encourage everyone to read their collaborated work. Look for the pen name DorkDoori. It's great.**

**Without further wait: here's Finding That One-**

* * *

Prologue:

"Where is that coming from?" A fedora wearing teen asked from where he sat in the back of the tour bus. A stopped tour bus. Traffic.

"Where is what coming from Chibi-chan?" An older teen with long orange hair teased the shorter boy.

For once Shou ignored it. "That song, can't you hear it?"

"I think the heat is getting to you, Munchkin."

"You know what…" The boy exclaimed heatedly. "I think I will walk the rest of the way. Less short jokes out there."

"Don't forget to cover up," Another band member reminded.

"You think he's really mad?" A lean red head asked concerned.

"Probably wants to investigate the person singing that song. It is very pretty." The boy with long orange hair concluded.

* * *

Shou walked half a block to stop across from a homeless shelter. There, standing out front was a teen about as tall as he was with ragged clothes, a holey army jacket and a beaten up hat. Her snow white hair came down to her shoulders but Shou figured if she actually brushed it out and washed it, it would go at least to the middle of her back. She was dainty with an angular face and small features, except for her big, round, luminously red eyes. But it wasn't the petite frame or unusual coloring that caught Shou's attention.

No, he sat across the street on the curb of a busy intersection because she could sing. The rich, exquisite tone of her voice carried to him and beyond, making him forget himself and his purpose for the day. He wanted to sing with that voice, play his violin to that voice. "Such a voice deserves more than a homeless shelter and rags." He muttered to himself as she danced around and sang a lively number that he had never heard on any radio. As she danced her hands moved as if on a piano, playing along to the song he was sure she made on her own.

He was enthralled.

* * *

Siren noticed the boy when he sat down, uncaring of his fine pants, on the curb across the street. Something familiar screamed from him, but she couldn't place it for the life of her. As another coin landed in the bucket she had placed on the sidewalk, though, her attention turned back to the songs she sang in hopes of extra money for food.

It was a sad, and at the same time happy, existence. The shelter she sang in front of provided a roof over her head and basic sustenance, while the songs she sang gave her peace of mind and a steady enough flow of change to buy apples and extra bread and snacks that the shelter did not give out. She wanted more out of life, for things to be how they used to be. She wanted to find _her_ again, but the things she had done for her own happiness and success never panned out in a good way. And so the songs she wrote were not sold in stores and she was not being produced by anyone and that special person was still a mystery.

Ten dollars a day. That was the average her singing made her. You couldn't get much for ten dollars in this city, so she sang every day; rain or shine or fire or blizzard.

The lunch hour had just passed when Siren looked across the street and saw that the boy was still seated on the curb across from her, twirling his black fedora on one finger like he was bored. It was irritating to Siren. _If he's so bored why is he still there? _

As if in answer to her unasked question, the boy jolted to his feet as a young girl with light red hair and golden green eyes ran up yelling the word "Trigger!" at him. They had a brief conversation before the blonde shoved the fedora back on his head, cast one last look at Siren and then hurried off in the direction the girl had come from.

_Trigger, huh?_

* * *

Shou twirled his hat on his left index finger as he listened to the words coming from the girl in front of the homeless shelter's lips. _With a little training on that voice, she could go far._ He was about to suppose further when he heard his code name yelled by one Nanami Haruka.

"Trigger you never showed up for group practice!" Nanami shouted as she reached him, looking around to see if she had garnered any attention. Nanami was the only one in their circle that didn't need to hide who she was since she never went on stage and was always behind the scenes, but she still understood the need for discretion.

Shou looked at his watch and gave an exclamation of shock; it was already past one o'clock, practice started at eleven. "Sorry, Nanami I got distracted." Placing his hat on his head, Shou looked over to the girl one last time. Noting that she was looking at them he grimaced and ran off towards the studio. _Jinguji is never gonna let me live this down._

He didn't notice the crazed headmaster of his school honing in on the girl he had been listening to all day.

* * *

Siren was counting change on the stoop to the homeless shelter she stayed at when an odd man in a polka dot tie and thick sunglasses walked up to her.

"That was some quite impressive vocalizations, my pretty!" He rolled his rs.

"Um, thanks... I think." Siren looked up the man warily.

"I think with the right training you could go pretty far, what's your name, baby?"

"I don't give my name out to strangers who call me baby." Siren barked, throwing the thirteen dollars she earned into her bucket and standing up. _If he's a creeper I can throw the change at him and run inside._

"Well that's a shame pretty, you're talking to _the_ Shining Saotome" Saotome waited for the shock and applause, but Siren did not deliver.

"The what?" She asked, starting to get annoyed with the man.

"I run Saotome Records and the newly international Saotome Academy. In fact classes start in a week, and I want you there!"

"Um…"

"Come with me nameless pretty, I will get you to the dorm rooms and set you up in a class. Have no fear, no fear." Saotome struck a pose and spun in a circle to strike another.

_Well, the shelter is pretty crowded right now and I have done shadier things to get a place to sleep. Maybe I can leave this sad yet happy existence behind for one that's just good. _"No fear right?" She asked him, gripping her bucket a little harder.

"That's right baby." Saotome assured her as he walked to a pale pink Rolls Royce, opening the passenger's side door and gesturing for her to get in.

"The name is Siren, Shining." And getting in, Siren felt that things were finally going to go her way.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shou walked into Saotome International intent simply on going to class. After five minutes though he found out how incredibly impossible it would be to get to his classroom since he was constantly getting mobbed by the female students.

"This isn't like Saotome Academy because the American people have different standards for idols than the Japanese do." Shining Saotome had explained. "There will be no rule forbidding love here, so beware the girls here."

He had laughed at the shock on the faces of the members of Starish, and now Shou knew exactly how difficult this was going to be.

Suddenly the crowd thinned like magic, allowing room for the slight figure approaching him. The girls all gave her sideways looks of disgust and apprehension as a girl with white hair cut in a shaggy, multi-length bob walked up.

"Ew, isn't that that homeless girl?" One of them muttered.

"I heard she's the charity case."

"I bet she has no skills,"

"What do you reckon? D class?"

"No, no H for homeless."

Shou watched the girl walk right up to him and stare into his eyes. He thought maybe she would want him to refute the claims on her lack of talents, but when he opened his mouth to yell at them, she spoke instead.

"You're that boy from across where I was." She said, completely ignoring the words that meant to hurt her so much. Though he could see from the flushed quality of her face that she was affected. "It's probably because of you that he found me."

Shou nodded. If she didn't want to say anything to challenge these girls here and now she probably meant to prove it to them in her own way. Far be it from his place to step in and help out. Dog eat dog world of the industry and all that too.

"I'll see you in class." She said quietly, though loud enough for the girls to all hear her.

"He's in S class, dirtball." Someone said in the crowd, but the girl just shifted her way through the gathered girls and onward towards class without so much as an 'I know'.

The loud speakers blared at that point announcing that all classes were to report to the auditorium for orientation. _Well at least it's closer._ Shou thought, laughing as Jinguji Ren walked past with half the female population of Saotome International padding along behind him. He didn't look harried at all, but rather in complete control.

Natsuki walked over to Shou's crowd and grabbed the shorter idol by the wrist. "Come on Shou, we have to be backstage, Saotome's orders."

Shou was too busy praising God to respond as he felt the overly excitable teen drag him away from the girls all moaning their disappointment. Backstage they met up with the rest of Starish and the homeless girl from earlier, a girl who Ren, for once, was ignoring. She didn't pay them much mind either, and though Shou couldn't figure out why she reacted polar opposite to the rest of the female population, he was grateful to it.

Nanami kept edging over to her and then turning away as if she was trying to get up the courage to talk to her, but the white haired girl completely ignored her.

Shining Saotome took the auditorium stage and gave his little speech about love and music before getting slightly serious. "And now, a word from the student with the top scoring entry exam. Come this way my pretty."

Leaving the shocked boys backstage Siren slowly walked on stage. There were jeers coming from the crowd and a general lack of respect. "That vagrant?"

"Yeah right!"

"This has to be pity."

"If this is some sort of joke…"

"I didn't know this would be _that_ kind of school."

All spoken loud enough to hear individually, the words crashed into her like waves on rock, chipping away at her exterior. "Hello." She began, though no one seemed to be listening. "My name is Siren."

"That's not even a real name,"

"Who does she think she is?"

The crowd got louder and louder with its disbelief, but not once did Siren look to the teachers or Saotome standing behind her for help. In her mind it was a test. Was she strong enough to deal with a discontent crowd? Could she remain professional in the face of such disrespect?

In frustration she scanned instruments far from where the teachers sat, finding an electric guitar she grabbed it up and walked back to the microphone.

"We will do it your way then." She muttered just loud enough to be heard over the now mobbing crowd. "This is Memory's Fragment."

Playing the opening to one of her original songs the girl opened her mouth and began to sing the song Shou had first heard in the tour bus.

_The city starts to fade into the setting sun  
as I turn my back and walk the lonely road  
I felt your hand slip through my fingers once again  
and what was left was just a momentary warmth_

_Every time I felt your touch, it would seep into my heart_  
_if I could hold you for a little longer_  
_and the lingering scent as you whispered in my ear_  
_would fade forever in the vivid sky_

_I hear the sound of your voice, I hear it echo inside my dreams_  
_turning into memories as they start to fall away_  
_and the tears that I cry, washed away by the rain_  
_I promise this is where I'll be,_  
_waiting for you_

_Without a sound the days are slowly passing by_  
_and the night is like a story without an end_  
_The only light that shines upon the quiet world_

_are the stars and they will lead me back to you_

_As I find another piece of a memory inside_  
_as the story grows a little longer_  
_and the look on your face as you waved your hand goodbye_  
_would fade forever in the darkened sky_

_I drown inside these memories, I feel them fall from the sky above_  
_washing everything away and staining me in gray_  
_but I will stand in the rain, until I know that I've found you_  
_this is where I'll always be,_  
_waiting for you_

Pausing to play a vicious guitar solo on the electric she had borrowed from the auditorium Siren noticed that the crowd was sitting completely dumbfounded by her performance.

_I hear the sound of your voice, I hear it echo inside my dreams_  
_turning into memories as they start to fall away_  
_and the tears that I cry, washed away by the rain_  
_I promise this is where I'll be,_  
_waiting for you_  
_waiting for you_  
_waiting for you_

While there was no cheering it was better than the mocking and disrespect shown to her thus far.

"Thank you. Like I said," She started back up, "My name is Siren, and I hope we get along as we learn our trades together." Having said that, the white haired teen strode purposefully off stage to where the boys stood shocked.

"It's uh…Much better with the guitar." The one with the hat said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while his other hung limply at his side.

"Thank you." She turned her red eyes away from the boy, running her hand through her short locks.

"You cut your hair." He pointed out, at a loss of what to talk about.

"It was too snarled to be combed out so they decided chopping it off would be best." Siren admitted, not at all sheepish. It was just a statement of fact.

"Oh." The boy said softly, unsure how to proceed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Again just a statement of fact, no real emotion invested in her voice. "It's simply something that had to be done."

A moment of silence passed before Siren spoke again. "So what are all of you doing back here? Surely there isn't room for more than one charity case."

The orange haired one slapped his palm to his face and drawled, "Lady, you must know who we are."

"Sorry," Siren quipped, "There wasn't much in the way of a television where I come from."

"We're Starish." A cheerful redhead announced in the tense silence that followed her statement.

"Oh." Siren said softly.

"That's all we get? 'Oh.'" The orange one said again.

"Well I suppose your talented, just not something I would go gaga over." She admitted. "If you're looking for a girl to scream and fawn over you, you have plenty of fans. But if I want to find that girl again, I need to make it big. Big enough for her to see me from wherever she stands, and I can't do that if I am gawking at your backs."

"Find that girl again?" The red head asked, curious. "What girl?"

"It's no concern of yours. The crowd in the auditorium is dispersing. As I said I will see you in class."

"I don't like her attitude." Jinguji said sounding thoroughly annoyed with the girl who just walked away.

"What cause she won't… How'd she put it? 'Scream and fawn over you.'" A boy with cropped blue hair jeered.

"Masa's got you there, Ren." The red headed Ittoki said with a chuckle.

"I'll show her something to fawn over." Ren swore to his band mates.

Siren walked to the classroom she was assigned to, staring at the big 'S' engraved in the wood before taking a deep breath and stepping within. Everything went quiet.

* * *

**The song Siren plays is Memory's Fragment by Nano.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Uta-pri related.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Classes picked up a sort of regularity for Siren as the first week of them passed. Each student took courses as either a composer or an idol, but both courses were taught lessons in the same class. After much thought Siren decided to be an idol after Saotome told her she could not be both. Saotome told her it was to teach cooperation amongst the two halves of the industry, but it was that cooperation that was causing the young songstress so much grief.

"So you see," the young man in front of her, her partner for this week, was explaining in a tone Siren would have reserved for a senseless three year old, "It would be best if you do both parts, just write something someone normal would think to write."

"Normal?" She repeated dully.

"Yeah, like…I don't know something people might actually listen to." The boy continued.

"Right," Siren drawled, only continuing the conversation because this boy amused her.

"Well if you understand, I will leave you to it." With that the boy straightened from where he was leaning against her desk and waved a goodbye before high fiving his friends a short distance away.

_People are idiots._ Siren thought to herself, very much aware that the Starish members were glancing over at her. She did not expect it but the one in the fedora came up and perched on her desk.

"You don't have to do it the way he wants." He said to her calmly, though Siren could tell he was actually mad at the boy for his suggestion. "He shouldn't be taking advantage of the fact that your songs are brilliant, if you want I can talk to…"

"I won't be composing a song this week to appease his sense of laziness." She interrupted him smoothly. "I would sooner do an a cappella song."

"You could just talk to," the capped teen began, only to be cut off again.

"I can handle it without interference, thank you." The statement was coolly said as was most of the dialogue she had with this particular person. _I can't be friends with competition. That will just end badly. Just think of _her.

"Any idea why she's so short with you Chibi-chan?" Jinguji asked him when the shortest member of Starish slunk back into his seat in the back of the S class room.

"None what so ever." Shou admitted gloomily.

"Maybe she's a tsundere?" Ittoki offered, trying to be helpful.

"She _is_ like that with just about everyone." Masato put in as he took his seat in front of Ren.

"I haven't seen her be nice to anyone." Tokiya muttered to that.

"She doesn't smile much." Nanami said sadly.

"Maybe she just doesn't have much to smile about." Natsuki pointed out. "She gets a kinda wistful look on her face sometimes. It's close to a smile." The rest just looked at him like he was being ridiculous. But then their teacher was calling the class to order for the morning. Teachers had been cycling the first week and today, being Thursday, was no exception.

She didn't look like a teacher though, standing in a skimpy Vegas outfit on top of a large chest locked four different ways with chains wrapped around it. All of a sudden the chest began to rock and muffled screaming could be heard within. Several of the girls in class got to their feet and were edging to the back of the room, since the chest was blocking the door.

The woman standing so firmly on top just smiled and brought her hand up to about the height of her chest before violently slamming it towards the ground. Smoke billowed from her feet to the ceiling and when it cleared a man that looked like he had popped out of a Tim Burton movie was standing in her place, waving creepily at the class. The chest no longer had any locks on it and what looked like the woman's dark brown hair spilled over one side of its closed lid.

To the members of Starish's surprise, Siren was smiling.

_I can't believe they booked _him!_ What an entrance._ Siren was thinking. She was excited to see the dark magician standing so close, but also amused that most of her classmates were freaked out. She stood up and began to applaud the entrance, as it deserved. The class looked at her like she was nuts. The magician walked over to her and sized her up.

"Do you know me, little girl?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I saw you in the streets performing magic to get people to see your show. I didn't catch a name. The crowd just kept calling you, 'that dark magician.'" Slowly Siren's smile disappeared to her usual stoic expression as she talked.

"Then the class shall know me as such as well. TDM. Now I only have one day to teach you the importance of entrance so enough idle chit chat. Who here knows how to make an entrance?"

TDM, as he decided to be called for the duration of the day, was not impressed with the class and their "entrances". In fact there really wasn't much in the way of entertaining about these kids. The one who applauded him had gone first, and really that had been the highlight of the day.

She had asked him to turn off the lights and, in the confusion had draped herself behind one of the pop idols, some idiot frivolous boy with long orange hair. As TDM had turned on the lights, the girl had kissed the boy's cheek. For some reason the boy had been disgusted and had flinched away. This made the girl smile wistfully before she took her seat.

The other girls, all of whom he had go before the guys in class, seemed to think just sashaying into the room like they were on a catwalk was ideal for "making an entrance" except one small girl with red hair and yellow-green eyes who hopped in like a retarded bunny on crack and licked her 'paws' before making a cat sound.

The boys didn't fare much better, most made some kind of loud noise to announce they were there. The boy who had been kissed just walked in with arms spread wide while girls screamed and fawned over him excitedly.

In fact most of Starish's members didn't have to do much to get the girls going, and in fact only the shortest boy made a creditable attempt, he had snuck into the classroom later then he should have and jumped onto a table while tipping his hat with a sly grin.

_Damn,_ TDM thought as he marked the boy with a higher than average grade, _One of those Starish cats. Shou Kurusu huh? And that first girl was Siren. Just Siren? That's odd. _"Well the winners of this little competition are… let's see, Shou Kurusu for the guys, and… Siren for the girls. Because you won you do the bonus round. Loser answers questions from the crowd. Ok bonus round. Greet each other like you would a talk show host. Siren you first."

The white haired girl walked up and shook the Starish member's hand and gave a forced smile. It wasn't impressive and TDM had to wonder if she wanted to lose on purpose but then she visibly flinched as Shou bowed over the hand he took in his and kissed her wrist before flashing a very sincere seeming smile and tipping his hat again.

"Ok, Siren. You lost, you get to answer questions. You have to answer honestly and concisely. Now who has a question for the pretty lady?"

When no one spoke up, TDM started to get the sense that things might explode into something ugly. He was going to redirect it all to a positive flow, but something that crazy head master told him surfaced. "This is a dog eat dog world, when you can, tip the scales and create disharmony. They need to learn to resurface quickly, got it Baby?" And aside from being called baby by another man, it all made sense. Besides, he was getting paid for this.

"Alright, I'll start." He looked over at that Shou kid and his band mates and thought he saw the only inkling of interest in the group. If he was right about his hunch and the answer coming up to his question, he wondered if that would change. "Why did you throw the bonus round and subject yourself to this?"

Siren was not expecting that. She thought she had been fairly discreet in what she was doing, but she knew she couldn't ignore the rules of the loser round. _You have to answer honestly and concisely. _

"I just honestly didn't want to hear all the girls in class braying over Kurusu like he was their god. Can you imagine the questions? 'What's your favorite color, what do you like to eat?' Then someone bold will start in with, 'What's your type, what's your sign?' I didn't want to have to subject myself to that, while I am more than able to answer a few simple minded questions." She fired off, that same impassive look on her face. She glanced at the class and almost smiled at the angry faces of all the Starish fans amongst the girls. Almost. _Oh, they are so mad. Well he wanted honest._

"Alright, I got another one." TDM said casually, like he didn't just hear her insult half the class. "What's with the name, Siren? No last name?"

Siren inwardly sighed in relief. It was still neutral waters. "I have been homeless as far back as I remember. Not sure who my parents were or anything. Anyway, I was staying at an orphanage back then, and the Matron never really called me anything, and I stayed out of her way. A random stranger walked by the orphanage one day, drawn in by my singing he said. I always sang. He called me a Siren; like in Greek mythology you know… an ugly creature with a beautiful voice that would lure men on ships to rocky crags. It grew on the kids there even though I never really liked it, and I guess after a while I started introducing myself as Siren."

One of the girls who looked most angry at Siren's reply to the first question tittered near the middle of the room. "It suits you, Vagrant."

"I don't think so," Nanami said softly up front next to the Starish members. "How terribly mean of that man." Shou nodded off to the side, but Jinguji was clearly chewing on something.

"Who is _that girl_?" He asked, causing the young idols and composers in training to look at him confused while Siren had an internal panic attack.

"That's not up for discussion." She said bluntly.

"Now, now the rules…" Ren mocked.

"The rules can hang themselves," The red eyed girl interrupted, nearly shouting.

The class was abuzz with rumors already.

"That girl? Did she kill someone or something?"

"That reaction, it must be something serious."

"I knew there was something weird about her."

"I bet she is a lesbian."

Siren tried to block it out, but the words seemed to get louder and louder.

"Hey, what is the girl's name?" Someone asked, but Siren ignored her.

"Yeah, is she your lover? Freak." Some boy asked mockingly.

"She is not my lover." Siren shrieked. "How dare you?" And she ran. She ran right out the door and down the hall and out of the building into the manicured lawns where she screamed her lungs out, as if she were dying.

* * *

**I got the idea for TDM from Dan Sperry but since I couldn't add him to the fic per Fanfiction rules and regs i named him TDM. Check out some of his work on YouTube though. He's amazing with dental floss.**

**Sorry posting took so long, I have been working on my Hakuouki fic more than this though. Sorry**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to try to type in this more regularly so here is a chapter by way of apology for ignoring it so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Uta-Pri.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It wasn't long before someone approached her, and once again she was not expecting the hat wearing member of Starish to be the one to sit down next to her. _This dude doesn't give up._ Was her first thought, followed quickly by, _What does he get out of trying to talk to me? I don't need anyone's help._

Siren knew she hadn't been like this all the time. There had been a time, she remembered, when she was a nice girl. Helpful. Cheerful. When _she_ was there Siren had had a reason for joy. Now…

"You kissed him." She hadn't expected that complaint to come first and while so far the guy hadn't seemed one to blow a fuse, Siren could tell she only need push a little and the boy fans had screamed the name Shou at would probably boil over. "Of all the people in that class you could have popped out at and kissed it was that skirt chaser."

Siren was not familiar with the emotion jealousy, so she didn't think to chalk her uninvited companion's outburst to that, nor would she have had she thought to. She did explain though, "He chases every skirt but mine. I don't mind that, and I am not fond of him, nor do I desire closeness from him. But he is the most sought after man in our class. I thought it would be a shocking entrance. Kissing a boy all the other girls wanted to kiss."

There was silence for a moment, but shorty wasn't done blowing off steam, "Why didn't you just explain to everyone who she was? There will probably be rumors all over the school by this time tomorrow." Her companion asked. He even had the gall to sound concerned. And angry. At her or for her? "Why are you so damn stubborn about not talking about this? Why can't you just let someone in?"

Siren just looked at him, trying to figure out if he was stupid or something. "It's no one's business who she is. It's something close to _my_ heart and it will stay that way. And if or when I meet someone who wants to be let in because they truly do want to know me, and not as some charity or an act of kindness, someone who wants to know me because they want to know me with no hidden agenda or anything…That person will be let in. Until then I don't feel it is conducive to being on top to make shallow friendships with competition."

"You've got a long way to go before you can consider yourself our competition, Siren." It just slipped out of him, but Shou was mad, so he didn't regret it. Instead he continued, "If your arrogant enough to believe you can waltz in and go from being a street performer to a having a stadium full of people pay to listen to your live, you've got another thing coming. Everyone starts at square one, you know. And walking around with some boulder on your shoulder, some secret that you think makes you special, that's not going to get you anywhere. Sharing experiences, growing as a person, that will."

He looked over at the white haired teen, who currently had her red eyes shut, where she sat on the curb beside him and felt a tinge of remorse. _What's said is said,_ he thought as he stood and dusted the bottom of his pants with a frown.

He turned to leave when she finally addressed him.

"Her name was Sasha." Shocked Shou looked down and into natural red eyes too bright from held in tears. "I won't tell you any more for now. But maybe, as time goes by, you will learn more about her, and what she meant to a penniless orphan. If you can prove that you know how to keep your mouth shut."

Shou hunkered down and offered her his pinky. "I swear," He told her, still looking a little angry. Siren just looked at the offered digit in confusion. "It's like this." The Starish performer explained, reaching down and hooking his pinky with hers and bouncing them a couple times.

"What exactly...?"

"It's a pinky swear." He told her solemnly. "Very sacred."

Siren looked at him like he was the most ridiculous thing on the planet before letting out a small uncharacteristic chuckle that had the young idol staring at her in incredulity. "Alright, so you swear not to tell anyone. I haven't sworn anything though, have I?"

"Sure you did. You're gonna tell me more when I prove capable of holding my end of the bargain. Don't chicken out." From behind her the school bell rang to announce class was over. "Now about your partner for this week's assignment-"

"Oh, look it's lunch time." Siren pointed out, not paying Shou any attention.

"Hey, listen when people are talking to you!" He shouted.

"If I talk to Saotome about it will you never bring it up again? If something like this occurs more than this once." Siren's expression was once more neutral as she stood as well and peered somewhere over his left shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But I am sitting in on the conversation." Shou grumbled, trying to hide that he was pleased.

"Well, I suggest we go now then, by your leave, of course. Your fans have arrived and look like they want to dice me up and serve me to a very rabid man eating goat." She was still looking over the short idol's shoulder, her face as expressionless as ice and her voice conveying as much emotion as someone asking a math problem would display.

"Shit." Shou swore as he glanced over his shoulder as well before grabbing the petite songstress's arm and dashing off in the other direction.

As the pair reached Saotome's office, TDM was just leaving it.

"I was wondering where you two went." The temporary teacher looked them up and down and grinned as Shou dropped the girl's wrist like it had burned him. "Little forward aren't you, Mr. Pink?"

"WHAT!" Shou's face turned bright red and had it been physically possible, steam would be coming out of his ears.

"I am sure he was just kidding, Hat Boy. Relax." Siren intoned calmly while TDM looked about ready to crack.

"Not you too!" Shou half moaned half shouted. "My name is Shou. Get it? Shou!"

"Oh, is it?" Siren asked. "I wasn't certain."

That was the last straw for both men. TDM busted out laughing so hard he started to cry and Shou let out something akin to a frustrated war cry.

"How could you not know my name?" He yelled.

"No television, remember?" Siren said helpfully.

"You could have asked!" Shou roared. "That whole conversation we just had and you never even…" He was at a loss for words.

"It didn't seem important." And again TDM was laughing so hard he could barely breath at Siren's toneless responses.

"Oh quiet you! You went by the name, That Dark Magician all day." Shou shouted, pointing at the instructor.

"My job was to teach how to make an entrance, not how to make a name." TDM pointed out, wiping a tear from his eye in the process. "I dare say the principal is ready for his next audience though, when you're quite ready."

The two teens knocked on and entered the door to their rather eccentric principal's office with a hint of hesitation on Shou's part and a bit of reluctance on Siren's. He didn't like his oddball manager and she still didn't see the point of what they were doing.

"Well hello, Mz. Siren, Mizter Kurusu. What brings you to the office of me?" Saotome still had a habit of rolling his rs and spinning in place after he finished a sentence.

"Tch. Can't you just have a normal conversation with us?" Shou shot under his breath.

"It wouldn't happen to be about Mz. Siren's partner for this week dumping his work load on her would it?" Shining ignored Shou and his comment.

"How did you know about that?" Siren glanced accusingly at Shou.

"I forgot…" Shou said bleakly. "He spi-"

"Let's not give secrets away, Mizter Kurusu." Saotome interrupted with another spin. One side of his lips moved up like he was winking behind his sunglasses. "It is a part of this industry to work with other people. Luck plays a big role too, and by your luck you partnered with someone unwilling to work with you. That's just how it is. But since Mizter Kurusu seems to care so much about the issue, enough to convince you to come talk to me I will tell you what. He can compose your song for just this week. I look forward to it!" And with that he started to dance.

"What! I am an idol, not a composer!" Shou floundered.

"Great," Siren deadpanned.

Ten minutes later found them both in the library looking up different composers and styles.

"Can't you just ask the Starish composer for help? She's here right?" Siren asked, sounding decidedly melancholy compared to her usual stoic personality.

"Knowing Saotome he would disqualify you for that and kick us both out of S class." Shou explained, still reading a text on dance music. "Do you have lyrics yet?"

"Yes, but I will just mold them to whatever you create, don't let me hinder you. Are you thinking a dance tune then?"

"Yeah, though I don't want it to be too fast, if that works with your lyrics…" He clarified.

"Just make the song. I will worry about the lyrics fitting or not when you're done." If Shou had not known any better he would have thought she sounded frustrated.

_I wonder how well emotions suit her…_ Shou was pretty sure the girl in question did have emotions; it was just that she hid them so completely behind a steel wall of stoicism. _I wonder what it would take to get her to show passion towards something. Or maybe get in a really heated argument._

Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket announcing that he had somewhere to be.

"Shit! Sorry I have to go to practice." He shouted over his shoulder as he shot up and ran for the door.

Siren looked after him and brought her head to rest on one of her hands. "I wonder why he apologized."


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Notes/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starish or anything from the Uta Pri world. Any songs used here will receive credit to their artists.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I heard that Siren girl is a lesbian."

"Really? I knew she was a freak."

"Yeah, Ren from Starish called her out on it in class."

"Serves her right!"

"I know, she's so awful."

"But I mean, really, who does she think she is kissing Ren like that!"

"She did what?!"

"Yeah in the middle of class."

"And when she ran out of class Shou ran after her."

"But she's a lesbian right, so it's ok, its not like she would be _interested_ in him…"

"Yeah but the guys of Starish are the hottest things on the market right now. I mean I know straight guys that would go gay for them, why not have a dyke go straight?"

Walking down the halls had become a chore for her. One made even more laborious when she ran into her partner for the week half way to class. Which happened more than often. A fangirl would have gotten it into her silly brain that that meant Shou was interested in her, but to Siren it was just an irritation. _You would think idols would be busier or something._

"You know," She told him in her inflectionless way, "They speak of you guys like your items."

"Well in a way we are," Her partner informed her with a grimace. "Everything has a price…even fame."

"And it's a price some of us, like myself, pay gladly." An unwelcome voice chimed in from behind them. "Chibi-chan, you'll ruin your reputation hanging around that girl."

"What do you care, Jinguji?" Shou asked with a bit of fire in his voice.

"What makes you look bad, makes us all look bad." The orange haired teen reminded with a grim expression. "The rumors are already starting."

"You mean the ones that say she's a lesbian? The ones you had a hand in starting, might I remind you." Shou barked.

"The ones saying your trying to turn that freak straight," Ren drawled.

"She's not a lesbian! Tell them Siren."

"I don't care one way or another what this rabble says. Just keep_ her_ out of it." Siren deadpanned, looking the taller man right in the eye.

"Ooo talking about your girlfriend again?" Jinguji goaded, "Pretty bold."

"Stop it Ren!" Shou shouted, grabbing the attention of the gossipers milling around in the hall waiting for class. "Haven't you done enough?"

"She wants to act like she is fit to be our competition, I am just treating her like a real celebrity, where one rumor, whether grounded in truth or not, could be ruinous," Ren informed his band mate calmly. Turning to the red eyed girl next to Shou he continued. "It's a dog eat dog world, Vagrant. If you can't handle this, there is no way you are fit to compete against Starish."

"Two can play at that game," She half whispered.

"Pfft," Ren rudely denied the need for worry. "You've got no friends here, and certainly no fans. Who would believe any rumor _you_ started."

"She has a friend!" Shou said confidently.

"Who? You? She has done nothing but treat you with disrespect and you claim friendship? And would you really go against your band to vouch for this little scrap of a girl?"

Shou smirked. "We both know there is a certain someone who I could get on my side and this would end."

"…" Ren was silent for a long moment before letting out a gusty sigh and raising his hands in the air. "Checkmate I suppose."

"You'll stop this shit then?" Shou asked snappily.

Ren didn't nod or reply in any way to the question and instead turned once more to Siren and commanded very seriously, "Never kiss me again."

"Believe me," She replied equally serious, "It was purely for shock value. Contrary to your belief there is at least one straight girl who is not interested in you. _I _have not fallen for you."

Ren Jinguji just sneered and walked into the classroom that they had just arrived at, adding a flippant "Keep it that way, Lady." Over his shoulder.

Class was brought to order shortly after and the entire class walked to the closest recording room, which happened to be down the hall. One by one the Idol students went into the sound booth to record their songs for grading. After each Idol sang they would come back into the recording room and the composer would be asked to step forward. The teacher would comment on the piece and then the next person would go.

"Next up," the last rotated teacher called calmly. "Siren please head to the sound booth."

In the back of the room Shou crossed his fingers. He had already gone and gotten his rave review, but then again singing and writing lyrics was no problem for him. He had never composed before though, so it was nerve wracking knowing this girl's fate most likely depended on what the teacher thought of his tune. He had done the best he could for her though.

As the slow beat came in through her head phones Siren waited for her cue and began to sing slow and even.

_I'm naked  
I'm numb  
I'm stupid  
I'm staying  
And if Cupid's got a gun  
Then he's shootin'_

_Lights black_  
_Heads bang_  
_You're my drug_  
_We live it_  
_You're drunk, you need it_  
_Real love, I'll give it_

_So we're bound to linger on_  
_We drink the fatal drop_  
_Then love until we bleed_  
_Then fall apart in parts_

A slight musical interlude played with cellos adding a certain ambiance to the dance music before Siren was singing in that slow even voice again.

_You wasted your times  
On my heart  
You've burned  
And if bridges gotta fall  
Then you'll fall too_

_Doors slam_  
_Lights black_  
_You're gone_  
_Come back_  
_Stay gone_  
_Stay clean_  
_I need you to need me_

_So we're bound to linger on_  
_We drink the fatal drop_  
_Then love until we bleed_  
_Then fall apart in parts_

One more interlude followed by one more chorus and the students in the recording room were silent as ever, each one glaring at Siren's assigned partner like he had committed a deadly sin by composing anything for her. Everyone figured the song was too different from Siren's other song's style to be written by her. Her assigned partner looked nervous.

When Siren walked back into the room her teacher waited for the applause that usually followed but when none came, unflappably asked who her composer was.

Thinking quickly the assigned partner raised his hand and stepped forward as Siren eyed him with contempt. Shou bit back a sharp comment at the nerve of the guy as the teacher smile serenely.

"I mean the actual composer of that song. That was neither in a style you graded comfortably in or on the same level. And as for skipping out of your assignment the headmaster reassigned you to A class starting tomorrow." The teacher said, the picture of composure.

"You told on me?" The now A list composer screeched. "You little bitch of a snitch."

"Actually," Shou said, unable to stand by anymore given the young man's behavior. "I 'snitched' on your unacceptable actions and as a result am the composer of that song. Don't take my credit when you did nothing." He moved to stand next to Siren and smiled at her passive face.

"Well the bad news to this," the teacher explained once Shou stood in front of the class, "is that I cannot give you a handicap as an idol doing the work of a composer student. The good news, fortunately for Siren, is that that score was on par with S class material. I enjoyed the dance beats mixing with the cellos and the way it was sung countered the melody well. Look forward to your marks."

Shou held up his hand for a high five, but Siren just stared at it like he had lost his mind. The girls in the room scoffed but some of the guys laughed.

"Burn…" Jinguji jeered as Shou put his hand down, disheartened.

Shou muttered under his breath as they walked back to the classroom shortly after, knowing he would get reamed for making a scene. It wasn't easy while listening to the loose talk of the other S class students.

"I wish Shou would make a song for me!"

"I wish he would sing a song for me."

"Can you believe he actually defended that vagrant?"

"What if he's trying to turn her straight?"

"Maybe he just likes a challenge?"

"Yeah hopefully he moves on when she likes him enough."

"I hope he moves on to me."

"No me!"

He wanted to pull his hair out. _Is that really what they think? Is that all they think about? They are in a school to become famous, they could take a page outta Siren's book. Fawning over us, making her life miserable for no reason, all because we are idols._

Siren stopped at her locker but Shou had noticed previously that his was between hers and the cafeteria so he knew he could stop her and talk before lunch in any case. As long as he wasn't mobbed by the female student body. He really wasn't used to having to think about that though, so as soon as he got to his locker to put his books away and get his lunch card the aforementioned mob arrived and swamped him.

Siren walked by five minutes later. _I should help him._ She thought as she stopped at the fringe of the crowd. "Hey, Hat Boy!" She called from where she stood, the girls in front of her slowly and ominously turning towards her.

"What did you call him?"

"How does she get to give him a nickname?"

"His name is Shou!"

"Shou Kurusu."

"I bet she is too poor to know about Starish any way."

Siren looked at the girl who said that and gave a smile halfway between sadistic and wicked that never reached her eyes. "It's true I never had a television, and I couldn't afford magazines, but I mean with all you sluts acting like idiots and screaming this way and that over them I figure I don't need to have known. It's hard to not realize an Idol when there are so many fangirls filled with nonsense flocking them, calling their names. Normally," She continued as the girls bristled, along with the girls who had come over when the rest of Starish had come to see if they could save their shortest member. "I would not criticize your actions. But you are training to live in their world. You should be trying to find a way to make _them_ grovel over _you_."

"What would a lesbian freak like you know?" One girl shrieked.

"A freak like me knows that if I were a lesbian, or a member of Starish, I would not find your actions attractive. Just irritating." Siren eyed the lot of them and then locked on each member of Starish in turn. Having sized everyone's reactions from the anger in the girls' to the shock in Masato's and the surprising relief in Jinguji's, Siren once more turned to an also relieved Shou and said, "I just wanted to thank you for the song, it was wonderful. If Saotome ever allows it I will return the favor one day."

"I look forward to it." He smirked.

"Did you want to eat lunch together? I can tell you more about that research project I was helping you with yesterday…" She alluded. Then she glanced over at Ren. "Or will it further ruin his reputation, and therefore yours as well?"

"You said something like that to her?" Nanami asked, appalled, from beside Tokiya.

Ren scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry about that, little lamb. I suppose it couldn't hurt."

_Oh, so that's the certain someone Shou was going to get on his side? She must be their composer. _Siren thought as she glanced over to the small red head. She had the most peculiar shade of greenish yellow eyes.

"Well lets bounce then," Shou said, grabbing Siren's arm and pulling her to the entrance of the academy. "I know a great diner nearby and we technically don't always have to eat here. Besides, these girls are gonna kill you. Dead."

And thusly pulled Siren left behind Saotome International for lunch to explain some more about Sasha.

* * *

**Songs used:**

**Until We Bleed by Kleerup ft. Lykke Li.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Notes/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starish or anything from the Uta Pri world. Any songs used here will receive credit to their artists.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The walk, or rather the act of being dragged, to the diner Shou spoke of did not take long, Siren mutely accepting the fact that he probably would not be releasing her arm. When they got there, and he was going to proceed to drag her right into the restaurant, the songstress put her foot down, tugging on his hold of her while trying to dig her heels in to stop their forward momentum. Shou didn't take long to get the hint and sheepishly let go before reaching into his coat pockets and belatedly pulling out a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a long bulky scarf which he proceeded to wrap around the lower half of his face. Then he removed the fedora from his head and plopped it onto a protesting and baffled Siren. Finally he removed a knit beanie from that same coat's pockets and donned it instead.

Not feeling like going into a long explanation he simply said, "I should have put my disguise on before we left the school," And left it at that, leading his companion into the half crowded diner at a much more sedate pace.

A waitress came up and asked, completely clueless, "Just the two of you?"

In reply Shou did a strange gesture with his left hand while he nodded. The waitress's eyes bugged out but simply gestured for them to follow her as she lead the way to a booth in the corner away from the rest of the patrons. Shou sat in the seat that allowed him to have his back to everyone and unwound his scarf and took off the glasses.

"Is Rachel working?" He asked he seemed to be forcing his smile but the excited hostess/waitress didn't notice as she nodded, unable to bring herself to speak. "Then can you have her wait on us, if it's not too much trouble?"

The girl looked crestfallen but nodded again.

"What was that all about, and who is Rachel?" Siren asked; her indifferent tone at odds with her questions.

"This diner is sort of a haven for idols and other celebrities." Shou explained. "There is a gesture you can do and they will give you a booth like this one where you can be discreet and not have to eat wearing your whole disguise, which can get in the way. Rachel is possibly the coolest of the waitresses here. She's a lot like you in that she doesn't start screaming or look bug eyed when she sees someone famous. I tend to ask for her by name because, I mean, who wants to be stared at while eating. I practically have her schedule memorized and only come here when she's working."

"Such a glowing compliment, Trigger!" A voice with a decidedly southern twang brought Siren's attention to the waitress who just walked over.

Rachel was plump woman in her late twenties who wore glasses and the perfect tones and compliments of makeup. She had a very real smile on her face that her hair was pulled out of in a tight high bun.

"And who's the pretty lady friend? Trigger you dog." She teased easily.

"What? No! Siren is a friend from Saotome International." Shou sounded frustrated.

"I didn't know we agreed to be friends." Siren disputed.

"That hurts Siren." Shou said bluntly. "That really hurts."

"Siren, huh?" Rachel looked like she was thinking. "You don't seem at all what the rumors peg you as."

"Rumors?" Siren asked, nonplussed but expressionless.

"Yeah those teeny bopper nonsense girls from SI came in here one day in a rage because some girl named Siren had kissed Ren Jinguji and was holding Shou Kurusu's heart hostage while being a lesbian. Oh, they were so mad!" Rachel let out a light chuckle. "They said all sorts of nonsense that day, it was really rather comical. But don't worry; you don't seem the type to hold someone's heart hostage."

"They did what!?" Shou barked a little too loudly, causing some people to look back their way in shock. Ducking down he seethed at the behavior of those 'teeny bopper nonsense girls' as Rachel called them.

"Pay it no mind, darlin'." Rachel soothed. "It's like those chicken heads, here at work, who say crude things about me being your personal waitress. Because I don't scream and fawn like they do you like me better, and they can't understand why that is. And they get jealous so they lash out while trying to be non-direct."

"They do?" Shou looked guilty. "Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have…?"

"Oh it's alright, sugar. I don't mind and it's really better to help someone be comfortable when they are here instead of trying to keep my life carefree. That's my job. Gets me through school."

"What are you in school for?" Siren asked to direct the conversation in another way. If their waitress wasn't upset at the treatment why worry.

"Cosmetology," Rachel announced with an even bigger grin. "Every time someone comes in to the diner I think of better ways to do their hair and makeup. I just love when girls like you come in, Ms. Siren. You're like a clean slate, no makeup or hairdo. It lets me think creatively. Especially with your unique coloring."

"I'll have to come to you if I ever go anywhere important." Siren tendered a smile. "I am impossible with that sort of thing, though I doubt I will ever have any place to go like that till I debut."

"Oh, Idol course then?" Rachel asked as if she were ignoring the job offer.

"She is skilled enough to be either an Idol or composer." Shou pointed out trying not to be forgotten in the conversation.

"Well I will definitely have to think about color schemes. If Trigger here says you have skill I don't doubt you do. I look forward to it." Rachel winked, "Don't forget now. Anyway, what'll you be having today?"

"I'll have the pulled pork, like usual." Shou grinned in anticipation.

"I wanna try this western burger thing you have." Siren said hesitantly.

"Good choices. Drinks?"

"Dr. Pepper," Shou said, still grinning.

"What's Dr. Pepper taste like?" Siren sounded so clueless that Shou actually laughed. "Hey it's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry," Shou was still laughing, which negated his apology but continued anyway, "It's hard to explain, you'll have to try it."

A normal girl would have pouted but Siren just looked blankly over at Shou and sighed minutely. "I guess I'll take a Dr. Pepper too."

Rachel walked away with the order and Shou settled down to business. "So what new info will you divulge?"

"Why did she keep calling you Trigger?" Siren countered instead. "Nanami called you that the first day I saw you too."

"It's kind of like a code name so people don't hear my real, uncommon name and look around."

Siren's eyes looked unfocused for a second, after she heard his explanation. "Sasha," she muttered, "was not her real name either. Though I wouldn't call it a code name. More of a 'start over name' if you want to think of it that way."

"Start over name?" Shou asked.

"A lot of children in the orphanage I lived in at that time had pasts that were best forgotten. The Matron would come up with a new name for a child like that and they could sort of see it as a new life. Sasha was one of those children. I don't know what her name was before, but I know her story.

"She was given the bed next to me when she arrived, and for months she would wake up screaming. Most of the other girls would throw things at her to shut her up, but after a few weeks I was able to tell when she was about to scream. She would start thrashing and whimpering and soon I was able to wake up to that whimper. I would shake her awake before she screamed and she eventually began asking me to nuzzle up next to her so she could fall back asleep. It was during these times that she would tell me what her dreams were about and the few things she remembered about the times before the orphanage. We were both six when she came to the orphanage but she had mostly forgotten her life before that because it was traumatic."

Siren paused the recollection that had Shou staring at her when she heard footsteps coming close to the table. Rachel showed up with two drinks and two plates of food.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," the waitress said with a smile while she placed the food in front of them. At the sight of the pulled pork sandwich sitting on the table in front of him, Shou broke free of his trance like expression and smiled hungrily. "Enjoy your meal."

Shou devoured half of his sandwich in moments while Siren daintily bit into her burger several times before trying the Dr. Pepper.

"This is good." She announced, "Bubbly."

"I know, right?" Shou agreed still smiling. Then his face went serious and he asked, "So what happened with Sasha?"

Taking one last sip of the soda in front of her, Siren continued. "She grew up with her mother and father in a normal loving family until she was five, as far as I could tell. Then the day of her birthday, or during a party with a big cake, so it could have been someone else's birthday for all I know, the 'bad man' and 'his wife' came and killed her parents in cold blood. They stole Sasha away from the party and brought her to live with them."

Shou made a sound somewhere between shocked and sympathy but didn't interrupt otherwise.

"For the next year Sasha lived with these people. They hurt her. Beat her black and blue for their amusement, sometimes to the brink of death. But Sasha began to try to please the bad man and his wife. She thought that maybe they were just strict parents and that they were punishing her for being bad. The bad man and his wife finally got bored of Sasha though and hung her upside down on a meat hook in their kitchen." Siren stopped talking for a long time, taking long pulls of soda. Shou, feeling a surprise he didn't understand, realized that she was trying to maintain control of her rigid emotional wall.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask, he knew. This girl, who meant so much to her, had been through something terrible and Siren was going over it again, of course she wasn't alright.

"I'll be fine, I am almost done," Siren confirmed. Taking a breath she continued, "They set her feet on fire from where she hung at her ankles. She screamed and screamed for help. She begged them to put it out. But fortunately the house keeper, who was not supposed to be there, came to ask for the day off. The bad people hadn't been answering their telephone and it was an urgent matter.

"The house keeper, who never knew about Sasha, grabbed the bucket of water the bad man had put under Sasha and doused the flames. Then, in what I am guessing was a fit of adrenaline, knocked both the bad man and his wife out cold and drove Sasha to the hospital. After time in the Intensive Care Unit she was brought to the orphanage not remembering much of what happened or even her own name. She certainly didn't remember how the scars that marred her legs, hands and back got there. At least not until she woke up from nightmares, and then only for a few minutes." Siren bowed her head and ate a French fry absentmindedly. "That should be enough for today. Next time I will tell you some more about her and our friendship, when you prove you can keep this much to yourself."

Shou just continued to stare at her in shock, unsettled by the vast amounts of emotion pooling in her eyes. He had wanted to see her emotional, but not like this. "Thank you." He muttered, finally turning his head away in embarrassment at how rough his voice sounded. He was experiencing no small amount of rage at the thought of a little girl being tortured and set on fire, but he felt that it was best to keep those emotions in check. If he couldn't how could he keep the reason for his anger a secret?

Rachel popped up with her ever present smile after a moment and asked if they wanted anything else.

"Sorry Rachel but class will be starting in twenty minutes so we got to get back." Shou told her with a grimace.

"Thank you for the meal." Siren said with a forced smile.

"Now, now no forced smiles, m'dear. It gives you wrinkles." Rachel winked and purposefully placed the check in front of the already debuted idol. "I don't know what you guys were talking about but it must have been hard. So you go with a smile for real or not at all. No need to stand on formalities with me."

Shou took two twenty dollar bills out of his pocket and placed them on the table after looking at the twenty-five dollar check and said simply, "We are going to be late and then the gossip wheel is gonna turn, keep the change."

"Wasn't gonna give any back anyway," Rachel joked as the teen pop star once more wrapped his face up, put on his false glasses and, grabbing Siren's wrist, headed for the door. Picking up the check and bills, she looked out the door and chuckled. "I can't approve as a makeup artist, I mean white and red against blonde and aquamarine blue? But as a person, good luck Shou."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Notes/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starish or anything from the Uta Pri world. Any songs used here will receive credit to their artists.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was Sunday before Siren realized that she had not seen or heard from the only person who counted her as a friend in Saotome International since class let out two days ago. Her first instinct, born of years of solitary activity was to simply ignore the fact that he hadn't been around. But then the hurt hit her. She had told him sensitive, personal information and he had disappeared. What if he was telling people? What if she had scared him off somehow? Not that the latter would be as bad as the former, but it would still suck.

And so, like the few other times emotions had strongly rocked her since she had begun to numb herself, Siren had delved into her chosen hobby, or as it now was, her classwork. A tune began to emerge from the depths of her mind and she went to the library to try to hash it out. Her roommate at the boarding school was not the most appreciative of sorts and preferred Siren to not be there if she could be elsewhere, and the once homeless girl really didn't see a point in creating turmoil with the spoiled brat if she could help it. So she was headed to the library.

Just her luck though, the object of her current frustration was sitting at the closest table to the supply cabinet she needed that held student laptops for those who didn't have the money to afford their own.

Shou was surrounded by a half dozen newspapers that were yellowing from age. No one else was in the library so it occurred to the songstress that when she walked by, the words he spoke were addressed to her.

"It's no use I can't find it." He sounded frustrated and tired. On the table in front of him was a pink and black laptop with his name spelled out in funky orange and green letter stickers which he was staring at in defeat.

"Alright I'll bite." Siren announced, acknowledging the bait as it was. "What are you looking for in old newspapers and some website?"

In reply Shou held the newspaper closest to him up and had her read the headline:

**Mystery Girl Nearly Burned To Death.**

And then the next one:

**Mystery Girl To Live In Orphanage.**

And finally:

**Mystery Girl Given Name.**

This one Siren quickly scanned.

_Mystery Girl, the victim of Arnold and Hilary Touscan and recent addition to the Hopeful Dreams and Hugs Orphanage was named by the Matron of said orphanage today in a brief ceremony with all her new friends and hopeful parent candidates. The girl, once unnamed and homeless has a place with all the children in the orphanage and has made many friends. The Matron chose the name Sasha…_

Siren felt her hands trembling with rage as she read on and made to rip the paper.

"Hey you can't rip that!" Shou shouted to get her attention. "What's wrong with you?"

Siren began to reply but as she opened her mouth three girls walked into the library and immediately spotted the idol in the room. "I'll tell you later." She said passively, and walked towards the supply cabinet.

Taking out the laptop in the cubby with her name on it, Siren sat down and began to write down the melody of the song in her head, which had morphed into something new at the realization that Shou had been looking into Sasha and probably any details he could that would help find her.

Feeling not so abandoned anymore, and not understanding that that was what she had been feeling in the first place, the girl spent close to an hour touching up her song and playing it over with the software she was using. She added multiple dimensions to the instrumental before saving it and titling it 'Abstract Electronica 1' figuring she would come up with lyrics at a later date. When she was finished she noticed that Shou was still surrounded by the girls, who had their attention glued to him like white on rice.

The newspapers were still on the table in front of him, though he had managed to fold them so the headlines were hidden. Thinking quickly Siren put her laptop away and walked over to the Starish member.

"Here, let me take care of those newspapers for you, Shou-sama." She sent a fake bit of a grin to the girls as if she were apologizing for interrupting.

Shou, for his part, was shocked at being called 'Shou-sama' by an American and just gaped at her as she walked away with the papers. "Thanks, Siren!" He called when she was walking back towards the door.

"I believe you're missing an honorific Shou-sama." Siren took the liberty of smirking while she had her back to him.

"I could call you Siren no Kimi," Shou said jokingly, seeing if she knew what it meant.

"The tone of voice you use when suggesting it tells me that that would be a bad idea, because whatever it means you sound weird." Siren informed him, her back still to the young man.

"Just checking." Shou laughed, "Siren will always be Siren to me though." The girls surrounding him started to look confused at the conversation, and remembering the conversation with Ren that talking to Siren made them all look bad, even if Nanami had gotten on the orange head about it, Shou turned and addressed the girls who had announced themselves and B class idols.

"Honorifics are something from Japanese culture." He told them, hoping they would not ask about the 'no Kimi' thing. But of course they did. "That's a suffix you use for someone who acts like a princess from ancient times." Shou explained, and while the girls surrounding him didn't seem to notice, Siren could tell he was not giving the whole explanation.

_Now would not be a good time to ask him._ She decided and walked out of the library. Going up two flights of stairs and making a left she ran into two of Shou's band mates. She wasn't familiar with either of them, having only had the occasion to converse with Shou and to some degree Ren but they seemed to recognize her.

"Oh, Siren right?" The one with bright red hair asked with a grin.

Unable to ignore him in the empty corridor she responded, "Yeah," not sure what else to say.

"Have you seen that idiot Shou?" The taller one, with midnight blue hair and eyes of a lighter shade inquired.

"Yeah, he's trapped in the library by three B class girls." Siren said in her usual monotone. "Hey," She called as they made to run to the rescue. "If you run in there you'll just get swamped too… don't you have his number or something?"

The red head blinked owlishly in surprise while the other brought his palm to his face like he should have thought of that. "Ittoki you do it." The midnight blue haired one said, "I don't trust myself to be pleasant."

'Ittoki' pulled out a smart phone and speed dialed the number four. It seemed to ring for a while before, "Shou I heard you're trapped," There was a pause and then, "Yeah we are on floor three. We'll be in room 312." With that he hung up and, grabbing Siren, ducked into the classroom next to them, which had a giant B engraved on the door.

* * *

Shou heard his phone go off and excused himself for a moment to answer, praying it would give him an excuse to get out of here. He had already packed up his laptop in a subtle hint that he had to leave, but the girls, which had magically multiplied until there were twice as many, didn't take the hint and kept talking. It would really be rude to get up and leave, and Saotome instilled in them that they had to treat their fans with respect, but this was getting ridiculous.

"One second ladies," he held up his finger and answered his phone with the other hand. "Hello…Ah, yes I was hoping we could work on that." Code words for, thank god you saved me. "Ok, I'll be right there." Hanging up, Shou turned in a full circle as he stood up and grabbed his laptop. "Sorry ladies, business came up."

The girls all groaned but let him through and he moved as fast as he could up the two flights of stairs to the third level and, at a run, barged into room 312. As he entered he heard Siren ask, sounding as if she had deliberately waited till he was close, "What does the honorific no Kimi mean?"

Shou stopped dead in his tracks, the door slamming behind him as he stood opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Tokiya turned to him with a glare while that enthusiastic idiot Ittoki took one look at his expression and laughed. "Oh, I am so telling Jinguji." He crowed.

"Oh come on it was a joke!" Shou shouted.

"What if those other girls look it up, do you want to cause problems for us, and Siren?" Tokiya demanded.

"I told them the first meaning… I doubt they will look it up after that." Shou countered.

"Even so." Tokiya pressed the issue.

"Is anyone going to enlighten me?" Siren asked, still waiting to be let in on the joke or dilemma, which ever this would be.

"Calling you Siren no Kimi," Shou explained when the other two men looked at him expectantly as if to say 'clean up your own mess.' "Would mean the whole princess thing I said earlier but if I were to write a letter to you, for example, and addressed it, Siren no Kimi, well its more something a lover would do."

Siren's mouth popped open in shock and she gracefully walked over and smacked him in the arm. "I just wanted to see how much you know about honorifics and the like." Shou complained, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"Is it that unappealing?" Ittoki asked with a lopsided grin.

"It would look bad, someone like her dating someone like him." Tokiya said calmly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shou shouted, "You're just like Jinguji! There is nothing wrong with her."

Before the midnight haired idol could explain his reasoning Siren spoke up, "It's not what's wrong with me, it would be what is wrong with you." Her tone was as stoic as ever and Shou floundered at it.

"Hey if you're going to insult me at least sound like that's what you're doing!" He barked, angry. Tokiya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Ittoki and Shou exchanged confused looks. "What!?"

"She's not saying it to insult you." Tokiya explained carefully. "Even if you two were interested in each other she couldn't, not when she wants a career in the entertainment industry." Shou stared at him blankly, causing the older teen to snap at him. "Have a bit of insight into your situation for once."

"As an idol prospect I can't be in a relationship with anyone famous. I even have to choose my friends carefully or I will get labeled. 'Oh, that's Shou of Starish's girlfriend' if you want to use that example. I would be famous for being with someone famous instead of for my talent." Siren explained slowly. "One of the many reasons I hesitate to think of you as a friend, though it doesn't help that you called me one in public, is because I am well aware of that avenue of fame. It's not one I want to walk."

"So it's not just the competition thing?" Shou asked sounding at least a little less confused.

"There are many reasons I should not be your friend." Siren informed him, the barest hint impatience in her voice at having to continue the explanation for so long. "I should get going. If anyone sees us in here it's going to be your reputations on the line."

And with that she walked out past a very crestfallen Shou and into the hallway, down two flights of stairs and out the door, heading towards the dormitories. A moment or two passed as Ittoki and Tokiya took in their band mates sad expression before deducing what was wrong the red head walked over and heartily clapped the shortest member on the back.

"Well," He announced cheerfully, "She said should not... not cannot." And then he walked out towards the separate dorm building that housed Starish and their composer, leaving Tokiya and Shou alone.

"Take my advice on this one." Tokiya eyed his band mate as if to gauge whether the young man would listen. "She has a _lot_ of potential and you could seriously screw that up for her. So keep whatever emotions you have to yourself and let her get two feet solidly in our world before you start anything. It would be too much of a shame if she got famous only because she was close to you."

And then he too left, leaving Shou alone in the darkening classroom. _What is Siren to me?_ He asked himself.

And as he stood there, the room going dark and the street lamps of the campus flickering on in rapid succession, Shou realized he didn't have an answer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Notes/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starish or anything from the Uta Pri world. Any songs used here will receive credit to their artists.**

* * *

Chapter 7

He was expecting things to be awkward between Shou and the vagrant. It would have definitely solved the issue of the rapidly growing rumors if the damn hat wearer stopped hanging out with her and looking like a lost puppy while doing so.

_She's not charming or beautiful. What could he possibly see in her?_ Ren thought as he lay in bed after a long grueling practice. He had heard from a way to happy Ittoki about the whole 'no Kimi' incident and he was less than surprised. Shou could be a downright idiot. But as little surprise as he felt he was even less pleased.

"Well," he muttered to an empty room, "let's just hope she somehow doesn't win this upcoming contest." And with that thought in mind, Ren fell asleep.

The next day his expectations of awkwardness were disillusioned when he saw Shou and the homeless girl walking side by side towards class like nothing had happened. If anything Shou seemed surer of himself in his interactions with the girl, no longer circling her with a hesitant expression. When a girl from A class purposefully knocked into her making sure to sweep the books out of the white haired girl's arms, Shou shot the girl a nasty look before bending down and actually helping his companion pick up the dropped articles.

Ren was going to go mock him and berate Shou for making himself look bad again but he saw Nanami hovering over the girl like a sweet mother hen instead of a little lamb, so he had no choice but to back off. Of course the multitude of girls behind him would have liked the show, but it was not something he wanted, to be on the bad side of Haruka. So instead he got close enough to hear what they were conversing about. But instead of anything truly interesting the two girls were talking about Saotome International's rules against dual composer/idol students.

Siren straightened and adjusted her books with a passive look before continuing the conversation she and the Starish composer were having. "I still don't see what he has against combo students. It is completely legitimate to do both." She pointed out dully.

"But don't you think it's more fun to work with other people and get to know them?" Haruka said daintily.

"Then why do you only work with Starish?" Siren asked bluntly.

"Well, that's because…um…" Haruka didn't seem to know what to say to that and tapered off into silence.

"We won't let her work with anyone else!" Shou defended his composer staunchly.

"Well I suppose that happy-go-lucky love and friendship music only works for so many." Siren said with a little too much of her particular brand of candor.

Ren was just about to interrupt when that blabber mouth Shou said in his cocky way, "Wait till you hear our new song then." But it seemed to shut the vagrant up and for that the scion was thankful. Of course, Shou, once he realized he probably said too much, also closed his mouth for a while and contented himself with picking at the black polish on his fingernails.

* * *

Class was a boring lecture from another guest speaker on the concept of being lyrically bold that seemed more directed at the Starish members than anyone else. They were also the only ones aside from the resident 'charity case' that bothered to take down notes on the lesson.

Walking to lunch with a pack of students as each class let out, Shou and Siren talked casually, further thwarting Ren's hopes that they would be on the outs.

"Why are you guys in Saotome International anyway?" She asked, "You guys debuted already so why the effort?"

"Well we are the first Saotome Agency artists to go international, and so Saotome thought it would be a good idea to attend a school similar to the one we graduated from to learn the tricks of the worldwide trade. There are a few differences. Most notable is the removal of the 'No Love Rule.'" Shou explained without any real regard for who might be listening. After all it was rather grandiose to admit that the school was basically built to cater to Starish.

But Siren let it be, and instead questioned, "No Love Rule?"

"Yeah back in Japan it wasn't really a good idea for Idols to seem unavailable rather than just unattainable. It's like Idols were the epitome of a dream. For one to be in a relationship was counterproductive for his or her career," He answered. "So Saotome has a rule at his original trade school in Japan that there can be no relationships involving love. Westerners are different. You live on reading magazines and watching news about celebrity couples. So here we are allowed to develop those kinds of relationships."

At this point the pack had reached the crowded and noisy lunchroom and instead of shouting more questions Siren took a spot in the line for the cafeteria's McDonalds. Shou had insisted she try a Big Mac. Shou stood fidgeting behind her while several girls crowded at his back.

_I should talk to him so they can't, shouldn't I?_ She entertained the notion but before the homeless girl could act on her thoughts she heard the swarming beauties attack.

"Wow, you're looking good today Mr. Kurusu." One simpered using a voice an octave higher then was natural for her; Siren had been the butt of her jokes enough to know.

"Thanks I guess. I'm just waiting in line." The subtle hint that he would love nothing more than to be left to his own devices was ignored.

"Are you buying that vagrant lunch?" There was no small amount of disgust in the second girls voice, though she tried to hide it well enough.

Siren felt her shoulders tense as she was about to respond when Shou did for her, "Siren is more than capable of buying her own lunch…what is it to you, anyway?"

"Well I heard from the girls down at the diner that you went on a lunch date." The first girl pouted.

"Yeah but I heard she was practically crying half way through, you're so mean crushing her hopes so soon Shou." The second continued familiarly.

"I-it wasn't like that…" Shou protested and before the other girls could swoop in any lower Siren snapped.

"Just because you and the rest of the pathetic female student body want the members of Starish for your own individual desires doesn't mean there are not girls out there that could care less. I strongly suggest you remove your minds from the train of thought that I am a groupie like the rest of you and move on. I am sure there are other fat rats to torment." Shou, being the only one to spend time with her, was the only person in the now quiet lunchroom that saw the signs that Siren was as pissed as she would let herself be. Her face was flushed to the point where she looked like she had blush on and her voice was a slight bit sharper than normal.

Being next in line Siren turned and made to place her order. Behind her the first girl made to grab at the back of her white hair from where she stood beside the short Starish member. Seeing this, Shou grabbed the girl's wrist and flung her by the arm back a few steps.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." He warned. The chick he had just reprimanded looked angry, her eyes were wide in shock and her teeth were grinding together visibly. Siren cleared her throat off to the side of the McDonald counter.

"You're holding up the line Hat Boy. And I can take care of myself. Remember…the whole homeless thing. Leaves you with a lot of street smarts. There is more than one way to fight after all." Shou stepped forward and ordered a Big Mac as well with a Dr. Pepper when the second girl regain her senses.

"What could a vagrant like you possibly do to us, or anyone like us? You're powerless and small." The sneer of an aristocrat was plastered across her face.

_Figures…_Siren thought bitterly. _Someone from money. _"I may be small and powerless now, but when I debut before you even lick the bottom of the totem pole, which my grades against yours show as likely, things will be different. Look forward to the day I write a song about all the petty, spitefully, truly small people I have encountered. And the music video will have girls who look like you and they will meet horrible fates. I may be small and powerless in your eyes till the day I die, but someday you will be to the world. And that will be all my doing."

At that point Siren's food was served and she walked right past the two flabbergasted idol students and Shou, who seemed to be warring between cheering, laughing and staring at her, to find an empty table.

In the end Shou let out a small chuckle which cause the girls to stare at him in anger and shock. "You shouldn't underestimate that one." He said in between laughter. He then gathered up his order and walked past Siren with a small nod that seemed to say 'Now you've done it,' while his eyes promised 'See you later.'

The small exchange was going against what Jinguji would have recommended he do and Shou was sure the small argument would be all over the campus soon, Siren's elitist comment and his defense of her, but he couldn't have known how badly it would impact his friend. Sure Starish could not be touched by such a conversation, but Siren was free for the picking.

The vagrant expected it though. She knew that she could have let it slide, let those girls fill the campus's air with stupid thoughts and rumors. She could have let Shou handle it. But even with all this in mind she knew she couldn't let him handle it. Because she couldn't rely on him. No matter how good it felt when he called her Siren no Kimi. Especially because of that. So she took the dangerous road.

_Maybe I really am a masochist, Sasha._


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry again for ignoring this story so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Uta-Pri.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A few weeks passed, and then a full month, and throughout it all Siren was the target of bullying and methodical tactics to pull her from the top of the Idol course. Of course she didn't let these girls get their way and if anything her music became better, more refined and at the same time more passionate. She showed her heart through her weekly songs and the recognition she received from her teachers pissed off the bullies even more.

What annoyed Siren the most was that it interrupted her time with her only friend, and he had not been talking to her due to the strict rules his band mate, Jinguji, put into place. Even Nanami could not stop him from enforcing the Anti-Siren rules.

It was so bad that when a girl said something about the once-homeless girl Shou would try to fight the words only to have Ren agree over him. The other members of Starish tried in their own ways to stop their fans from bad mouthing the girl, but there was not much success until one day in lunch things changed.

"Stop saying those things!" A girl cried out from a crowded lunch table. Siren had sat there originally but had been boxed in by the other students, some were roughing her up while others just laughed and jeered and said mean things that had no basis in fact. "You all should be nice to Siren!"

The lunch room went quiet in a heartbeat. Then everyone was laughing like the girl was joking. "No!" She screamed. "You're all mean to her because she doesn't shout and scream and fawn and cry over the guys of Starish but what if she is right?"

"Shut up Jessie!" A boy nearby shouted. "You're an Otoya fan right? You do that to him." And a girl grabbed the defender, Jessie by the hair and pulled her to the ground. Ittoki was up in a flash.

"Stop it." He commanded sternly, causing the girl to let go of Jessie immediately. "Do me a favor everyone, real quick will you?" Checking to see that he had the room's attention, he moved to help Jessie up and then stood in front of Siren facing the girl where she sat, an emotionless mask on her face. "Ok, raise your hand if you're my fan." He paused and watched as about an eighth of the room immediately did so. "Ok, keep your hands raised. Now raise your hands also if you're a…. Masato fan?" More hands joined those already in the air. "Good, good. How about a Natsuki fan? Tokiya fans next. Alright, now a Shou fan… If you're a Shou fan raise your hand. Finally let's see who's a Ren fan?" By this time, bar Nanami, the other Starish members and Siren, all hands were in the air; even the males. "You can put your hands down now."

Ittoki then looked right at Siren and said clearly, "Now raise your hand if a member of Starish considers you their friend." He raised his hand, and knew the others of Starish and Haruka had lifted their hands but Siren remained stubborn until Shou stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't be like that Siren." He said with a smile and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to raise her hand.

"She is also the only one who doesn't consider herself a fan." Tokiya reminded the room. "And whether she likes it or not, she is under our protection as of now. Leave her be."

"Thank you Jessie of A Class." Ittoki called out, causing the girl mentioned to swoon. "We will handle things from here."

Ren was slouched in his seat, looking rather defeated when Siren looked over at him but she shrugged it off and went back to eating her turkey sandwich. Things would shift back to the way they had been for the past month soon, so she figured she would enjoy her peace while she could. That peace, of course, only lasted until Shou could disentangle himself from the fans surrounding his bands table and plop himself down across from her at the now surprisingly empty table.

"Yo!" He said in a too chipper voice.

Siren ignored him.

"Sorry things happened like they did," He sounded sincere enough as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, but Siren continued to stare off in space. "It's just that Jinguji is hard to fight against when you have to work with him…" Still no response. "OI! Listen when people are talking to you!" He shouted.

"Oh," Siren finally responded, trying to keep the heat out of her voice but being unable to do so completely, "So you do have a voice? Could've fooled me." The whole of the lunchroom was now paying attention to the argument, and Ren was pinching the bridge of his nose while girls began to gossip.

"She's so ungrateful…"

"What does he see in her to act like he's her friend?"

"That bitch."

"Poor Shou."

"Just accept his apology."

Neither person was listening to the girls around them though as the argument progressed.

"I thought you didn't need any help," Shou barked, "Miss Independent."

Siren just stared at him for a long moment and most people thought the argument was over. When nobody was paying attention anymore Siren muttered softly, "I guess some things are just dreams and fancies." She got up and made to walk away causing some people to turn back to the table. Shou caught a look at her overly moist eyes and also stood up, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the lunchroom roughly.

"What was that all about?" Ittoki asked as the group watched Shou exit the room with a very distressed Siren tailing him.

"He is impossible," Tokiya grouched.

"I think it's sweet." Natsuki said with a smile.

"That is the problem." Ren growled.

"I didn't know you cared about what happened to her." Masato directed at the orange head.

"Jinguji-san isn't heartless you know." Nanami pointed out which caused the blue haired boy to laugh.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Siren asked in that deceptively emotionless voice.

"Somewhere private, without people." Shou answered gruffly.

"If you're there it's not without people." Again her exterior cracked just a little, letting her voice color the words with aggravation.

"I am not leaving you alone right now." Shou admitted, looking back at her as she tried to wiggle her wrist from his grasp.

"Why the hell not?" Siren finally barked, causing Shou to stop in surprise; he didn't let go though, much to Siren's dismay. Looking to the left the Starish idol saw one of the sound proof recording booths and shoved Siren inside, following directly after.

With his back against the door, the blonde explained. "That's why. The cover of that steel wall you hide behind is breaking clean open and I doubt you want people who mock you and treat you like shit to see what's behind it."

"Then why do you get to see it, Mr. I Am Not Going To Associate With Siren For A Month? You call me a friend and then abandon me because Jinguji, of all the people in the _World_ tells you not to. I didn't need someone to tell them to stop. I have never needed someone to tell anyone who tormented me not to do so. I needed someone I could talk to about it and laugh with about it. That's what she and I used to do when they made fun of us. Me for my coloring and her for her burn scars. We would hide away where no one could see us and laugh and laugh."

"What's so wrong with telling them to stop?" Shou shouted, matching Siren's volume. Her back was to him and when she turned to respond tears were flowing down her cheeks from those scarlet orbs.

"There will always be people who say mean things. _Always_. If they stop now it will be because Shou of Starish told them to stop, not because they regret what they said or because their opinion has changed. But they will harbor those feelings inside, and one day they will explode. And what happens if the mighty Shou Kurusu is not there to stop his fans? I can handle when they say things, I have a thick enough skin for that. But even this thick skin can be cut with a fine enough blade!" He had never imagined a crying Siren or a Siren this passionate.

"What is it you want then? You said yourself we shouldn't be friends, so what do you expect me to do?" Shou still sounded irritated and gruff but he lowered his voice.

"It's a little late for that," Siren said sounding equally annoyed though she, too, stopped shouting. "That little stunt in the lunchroom branded me as your friend under your band's protection." Her voice was becoming emotionless again.

"Don't," Shou commanded roughly, causing the girl to look at him quizzically. "We are friends now. Do not hide behind that wall when it's just us. Please." Siren just looked at him for a long time, a war struggling in her eyes. Before too long she nodded her acceptance to his request, a small hesitant smile on her face. "Next block of class is an inspiration gathering class. So we are free of the classroom. We should go do something."

"I don't need to inspiration gather." Siren's voice carried emotions and even though it was full of apprehension and suspicion her friend smiled.

"Come on it will be fun," Shou cajoled.

"This is not a date." Siren finally said by way of agreement.

"Aw, come on Siren no Kimi, your no fun." Shou teased, earning him a whack to the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Oh, shut up, it hurt my hand more than it did your shoulder." She shot back waving her hand vigorously in the air.

Shou gaped at her. "Don't tell me the great and multi-talented Siren can't punch."

"Like I have said before, there are other ways of fighting." Siren frowned.

"On that note, there is something I want your opinion on." And once more the white haired girl was being dragged behind her friend out of the sound room and towards the Starish dorms.

"I shouldn't be in here!" Siren exclaimed as they entered the heat of the building.

"Relax, friends are allowed. Besides, you said yourself, this isn't a date. It's not like I am taking you to my room, I was gonna leave you here while I grab something." And with that the idol let go of her hand took off his shoes and ran off up a flight of stairs leaving Siren to glance around at the opulent, mansion quality surroundings. The door opened behind her bringing a cold draft of air and the rest of Starish.

They all stared at her, but Jinguji was the first to speak, "What are you doing here?" He sounded pissed but managed to swipe his hand through his hair like it was nothing.

Directly after there was the sound of a door slamming and feet pounding down an upstairs hallway at a run. "That _idiot_." Ichinose growled, causing their composer to look over to him in confusion from where she stood holding his right hand. Siren stared at their locked hands, causing the girl to drop the midnight blue haired boy's hand like she was being burned. Ittoki laughed and Natsuki grinned. Masato and Ren ignored the event. Shou just ran down the stairs obliviously.

"Do you have any idea what you are..." Tokiya started in on him, but the shortest member just shoved on his discarded shoes, grabbed Siren's wrist again and pulled her out of the dorm.

"You can yell at me later Tokiya." He called over his shoulder as they left. Siren, realizing that no one was around, let out a little chuckle.

"What did you need help with?" She asked as they continued at a fast but somehow comfortable pace towards the school gates. As they left the grounds she dropped her smile and monotoned, "Don't forget the disguise this time."

"Ah!" Shou shouted at that before stopping just outside the gate and pulling on his glasses, the knit beanie and the scarf. Once again Siren became a hat stand as he placed his ever present fedora on her head. "Hold that" He commanded, his voice muffled by the scarf.

"What are friends for?" She quipped in that emotionless voice as someone walked by.

"No need to be sarcastic." Shou gripped. "Anyway, Rachel is working so I thought we could go to the diner for pie or something while you look this over."

Still confused but willing enough Siren agreed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Notes/ **

**I am considering making this into an M rated fic, if you feel I have gone over the line at all please tell me so I can properly rate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starish or anything from the Uta Pri world. Any songs used here will receive credit to their artists.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The diner was practically empty; only one booth and a table had a set of patrons each in it. Businessmen who were finishing up a quick lunch sat to the front of the establishment and a group of students from a local high school were situated towards the middle at a round table. Shou flashed his hand sign and got them a table at the back of the large one room dining area where he promptly sat down with his back to the rest of the room before unwinding his scarf and asked for Rachel.

The familiar southern accent of his favorite waitress sounded close by as Shou took the papers he was carrying and placed them in front of his friend. Siren looked blankly at the first page.

"What am I looking at?" She asked blankly.

"Saotome wanted me to write the lyrics for Starish's next hit and the others are all writing other songs so it's hard to get them to take a look at mine. I was hoping you could tell me what you think." Shou tried to sound offhanded but instead his voice came out a bit nervous.

"Is it that bad?" Siren glanced at the paper in front of her and the clean but tiny penmanship before looking up to the boy before her. Just then, Rachel waltzed over to the table with a grin and a twang in her voice.

"Well if it ain't Trigger and Miss Siren. It's been too long since you last came; I thought you both forgot about me!" She teased easily, seeming to be unaware of what had gone on for the past month. "It's already the end of October. How could you!"

"Right, right, sorry Rachel." Shou didn't sound very sorry as he apologized, but the waitress just laughed it off.

"It's fine, what can I get you?" She asked, still laughing.

"Do you have any strawberry pie today?" Shou asked as if it were the most serious question that had ever passed his lips.

"As a matter of fact I believe we have a slice left…you're in luck!" Rachel winked. Shou debated, glancing at Siren guiltily. "We also have one last slice of grape pie if memory serves, perhaps you could share both," Rachel offered slyly.

Shou's eyes lit up but Siren voiced doubt, "Grape pie?"

"Oh it's delicious!" Shou cried as Rachel announced, "Best in the city."

"And I take it you want Dr. Pepper?" Rachel asked the two of them.

"Of course!" Shou agreed while Siren said in her expressionless way, "Please and thank you." Before looking back to the lyrics. The pies and drinks were delivered as she still pondered what about the song was upsetting her.

When she figured it out she told him bluntly, his mouth full of strawberry pie, "I don't like it."

"Mmphf mmph?" Shou tried to speak with his mouth full, but upon reaching little success that way he swallowed, coughed and then asked again, "What, why?"

"The end of the song." Siren said laconically.

"I don't get it, that's the best part." Shou admitted.

"It says, 'I want to be your one and only ever.'" Siren pointed at the offending line.

"So?" Shou looked at the lyrics, confused as to what was so wrong with them.

"So you're directing a love song at virgins…" Siren said slowly.

"So? Is that a bad thing?"

"What about girls who aren't? You make it seem like they aren't worth your time with a song like that." Siren voiced, a bit of irritation starting to show.

"Are they supposed to be? Girls who can't wait for the one they truly love…"

"You _idiot_!" Siren shrieked. Shou looked at her in confusion, but she was already standing up. The idol grabbed for her wrist and when he made contact, she pivoted, grabbed her Dr. Pepper and threw the remaining liquid in his face before storming off as he let go of her in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Rachel shouted, storming over. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." Shou admitted, dazed.

"Well go after her!" Rachel continued to yell.

"Hey, Rachel?" Shou asked, still sitting down.

"What? Why are you still here?"

"Why would she be mad that the song I wrote said, 'I want to be your one and only ever?' I don't get it." He sounded so confused but Rachel just stared at him in shock.

"Shou Kurusu," She said in a quieter tone, using his real name for the first time since they met and he told her his code name. "You are an idiot. I don't know how things are in Japan…I have never been there, but sometimes people do things here that they regret with their bodies, for reasons other then love. Where would she be on campus if she wanted to be alone?"

"What why?" Shou asked confused by the question.

"Because she needs someone right now and I doubt she wants to be anywhere near you." Rachel practically spat.

"She probably won't open up to you…" Shou said softly.

"It's still better than being alone when your only friend says or does something cruel."

"How do you know I am her only friend?" Shou asked, sounding belligerent.

"Those girls who have been coming in here lately gossip really harshly about Miss Siren. I know more than you think about what has been going on in that school the past month. I'll get on you about that later, where would she be?" Rachel took a step closer to Shou, a glint in her eye that he didn't like making itself known.

"Under the tree in the back courtyard. No one goes back there and she likes it's shape. Says the bark is molded for her back." Shou half yelped.

"You go home and sit there and think about what you did. I am going to take my lunch break and find that girl." Rachel turned without waiting for a reply and stormed out of the diner.

As Rachel made her way to the back courtyard she was forcibly reminded of why she did not like high schoolers.

"Did you see that Siren bitch?"

"Yeah she looked like she was about to cry."

"Aw poor baby needs her pacifier."

"Let's go look!"

Not able to take it anymore, Rachel walked up to the prissy gossipers and cleared her throat. They took in her waitress uniform and laughed. Rachel just stood there and took the laughter though, and when they got bored of it, she spoke. "You leave that girl alone or I will personally see to it that if it is not a home cooked meal, your food will have some sort of bodily fluid in it, be it spit or piss."

"Yeah right!" The girl closest to her said.

"Do you want to test the power of the food industry?" Rachel's eyes gleamed in the same way that had scared Shou and the girls seemed to falter.

"Come on, girls. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, Siren isn't worth my time today."

"Let's go look for Starish members."

Rachel watched them walk off and headed to the back courtyard again. There, like Shou said, under a tree, sat Siren. She had her knees pulled up to her face as she hunched over against a giant oak tree. The waitress made plenty of noise as she walked up, but the idol in training didn't look up so Rachel sat down next to her.

"Did _he_ send you here?" Siren asked after a time, her voice hiding a hint of anger in it.

"Actually he told me you wouldn't open up to me if I came, like it would be a waste of my time." The girl, who seemed little more than a ball of emotion at the moment, tensed up and shook. "I am not going to measure this time in how much I get out of it though, so I am not worried. It's hard only having one friend at a time though, you know?" Siren's head shot up at that, tear streaks still marring her cheeks. But Rachel just explained casually, "Relax, he hasn't said anything. I was intrigued so I listened in that first day. You're the first person that idiot has ever introduced me to from his world. Her name was Sasha right?"

"How many people have you told? You say people from this school come to the diner often…"

"No one. It's not my story to tell. But I tell you one thing, I check every girl who comes in for burn marks, just in case." Rachel admitted with a smile. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Sure," Siren agreed in a way that told Rachel that if she stepped over a line the girl wouldn't answer.

"Why does Shou's song upset you?" Rachel asked. "It's just words."

"Memories." Siren shocked her by admitting it. "It was winter two years ago. We had a really harsh winter that year…lots of snow, temperatures well below negative twenty at night, and a howling wind that pierced through any clothing. All the homeless shelters were full that night. Sasha and I were freezing, the sun had gone down and there was one last shelter we could try for the night as the snow began to fall. I was sure we would die that night if we didn't get shelter. That's when we got to the homeless shelter I would stay in for two years. The man who ran it agreed to clear a bed for us. He said Sasha could sleep in it…if I spent the night with him. Sasha had such an innocent mind back then, she had no idea what he meant even though we were fourteen at the time. But to keep death away I… "

"You don't have to say anymore." Rachel interrupted the younger girl sounding aggrieved. "That is so illegal I don't know where to begin. Using a fourteen year old to…"

"It was a warm place to stay and he provided food to the people in his care. Six months in, Sasha finally figured it out and left. She said I was selling a commodity too precious to be priced. She said she couldn't stay and be my friend while I was doing something like that to myself." Fresh tears were falling down Siren's face and Rachel pulled her in for a hug.

A girl walked by and laughed with the boy beside her.

"Look! I knew she was a lesbian!"

Hearing this, Rachel stood at the same time as Siren, but the idol in training had the jump on her and stormed over to the girl in question. When she was halfway to the girl a short blonde haired, blue eyed idol popped out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around his stressed and angry red eyed friend.

Siren froze in shock.

"Oh, Shou!" Rachel called, sounding angry, "I told you to go home!"

"You go home Rachel! Or back to work! Your lunch break will be over soon!" He shouted back.

"How much did you hear?" Siren asked, ignoring the argument around her and the shocked students who were standing there still, amazed to see Shou of Starish hugging her so fiercely.

"Enough." He sounded annoyed and angry, but at who or what Siren had no idea. "I'll rewrite it." He told her.

"Don't force yourself." Siren said in her monotone way.

"No, I am going to rewrite it. I was wrong." Shou released his friend with one arm to rub the back of his neck which was sticky from the soda she had splashed all over him. Noticing the crowd gathering Siren delicately cleared her throat. "Ah, right…follow me." And he grabbed her wrist, which really left her with little choice in the matter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Notes/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starish or anything from the Uta Pri world. Any songs used here will receive credit to their artists.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Shou spent a lot of his free time with Siren after that day, much to her displeasure. Until then she had never realized exactly how loud fans could scream, or how petty high school girls could be. Not all side effects of being Shou's friend were terrible though. For example, Halloween was pretty fun.

As far back as she could remember Siren had gone trick or treating every year for a little extra food. She had come to hate the holiday and the rude people who would answer their doors and refuse her candy because she wasn't wearing a costume or the bigger kids who would steal her pillow case of candy when it got even slightly full.

This year she actually had fun though. The school had a costume party but since everyone was supposed to dress up no one knew who the members of Starish would be so Shou took the first advantage he had to sneak away to put his regular clothes on and then up to Siren's dorm.

With no small amount of complaining he had dragged his friend to the Starish dorm and plopped her in front of their giant plasma T.V while he went to grab some popcorn and a selection of scary movies.

Siren, it turns out, was easily frightened and she would jump, scream, or in the worst cases grab onto Shou at each twist. Shou seemed unaffected and in fact after watching _The Ring_ informed his companion rather cheerfully, "The Japanese version is way better."

But despite being scared out of her ever loving mind, Siren had a good time and for perhaps the first time was glad it was just her and Shou in the room. She had agreed to show him emotions, but that did not extend to the rest of Starish, so jumping and screaming and clinging were out of the question around the others.

Then a rumor hit the school over the Halloween weekend.

"Did you hear that six girls will be awarded a prize for their work next week?"

"Six girls?"

"Yeah….I wonder if it's a date with Starish."

"Yeah right, that would be totally wicked!"

"Why only the girls?"

"I don't but only the girls with the top marks get a prize."

"We can't let Siren win!"

"Her composer this week better do something this time!"

"Don't worry, we have a plan."

"I just hope she is paired with a guy."

"Yeah, or that Haruka girl."

"Yeah she doesn't need a prize."

"I'll get her on board with us."

"You better!"

* * *

"...And now they are plotting against you!" Nanami explained in a rush to the white haired girl beside her.

"Ah, great!" Shou groused on her other side. "And the prize would be great for Siren's career!"

"I don't intend to lose, even if the prize is not announced. You say it will be good for my career, so I will win. As for the composers' plan you speak of, if I am not paired with you, well, I will just have to figure out what they really have planned for me. You say it's to write a second song that I won't have heard in a completely different style? Quite a few of the composers in our class are rather predictable with their melodies. I will have to hope I get one of them." She was saying as they walked swiftly down the hall.

It was a little troubling hearing that the composers of the school had banded against her for the next week, especially since it had somehow leaked that the top six female idols or composers of any class would receive a prize. No one knew what the prize was, though the members of Starish seemed to have a hint of an idea. That alone, compounded with the fact that Shou said it would be good for her career left Siren with little speculation and a strong urge to pull out all the stops.

They got to the S class door early and milled around with the rest of the students there before the bell. Ittoki and Tokiya sidled their ways over to Nanami and Shou, gracing Siren with a hearty hello and a tolerant nod each. As the door opened Nanami held Siren back, much to the pop idols' confusion as she waved them into class.

"I'll find out what type of music the composer chosen for you this week really has planned for you! Unfortunately I don't think I can do more. I'll uncover that much though." The red head said with a grin.

"Why?" Siren didn't sound the confusion she felt, but Haruka seemed to understand because her smile grew gentler as she responded.

"Because you are Shou's friend. Which makes you my friend, though I suppose that could be a problem for you too. Ichinose-san explained to me why you don't want debuted friends. But I feel that friends help a person grow…they don't hinder. So, um, well…I consider you a friend. Let's take care of each other, Siren." And after Nanami gave her little speech and went into the classroom, Siren was struck dumb in place till the bell rang and more students began to rush down the hall.

"She's lost her mind." Siren muttered as she slowly moved to the door. "Being friends because someone else considers me a friend. Oh well, she seems nice enough."

"Now class!" Marie Santana was the Idol in charge of teaching S Class. She was a firm but joyful woman whose contralto voice had belted out three number one hits and she had been a star in two movies. Both with impressive box office sales. "As you may have heard, this week the top six females in the idol or composer course anywhere from here in S Class all the way down to D Class will be awarded a secret prize for their efforts. That being said I know you all will do your best. The theme for this week is 'an experience you have gone through in this school!' We are doing a random pairing again this week so everyone please line up. Composers will be on the left side of the room and idols on the right please. Good, good. Now I am going to borrow Shou's hat and pass it around the left side first, then I will fill it back up and go to the right."

Siren watched coolly as the hat made its rounds through the S Class composers. Each strip had half a word and each word was a different color. Drawing a piece of paper from Shou's hat as it went around, without any of the shrieking of 'Oh my god I touched Shou's hat' or sniffing the air as it passed that some of the other girls were partaking in, Siren looked at what seemed to be half an O and a P in orange on the blue slip.

"Now," Miss Marie began once she returned the short idol's hat to its owner, "your partner will have your matching paper and the word you create will be the style you are to work with this week. So get to it and have fun."

The random pairing led Siren to a young man with a YOLO necklace and teased hair. His school uniform was sloppy and fit two sizes too loose and he was leering at her like he won a prize himself. Siren was strongly reminded of what Haruka had told her about the composers plotting against her and had to fight back a grimace. On top of that their paper read out 'pop' which wasn't a style that Siren felt strong at, she was alright with pop, but not stellar.

_Just breathe_, she reminded herself while taking her own advice immediately.

Shou looked over from the nervous looking guy he was paired with this week, letting his eyes easily and naturally direct themselves to Siren's bright white hair. Standing in front of her he saw the young man she was partnered with and felt the intense urge to punch the smug, almost derogatory look on the kids face.

_I hope everything turns out ok._ He thought to himself before looking down at the completed slip of paper in green and black that read 'punk'.

* * *

Thursday, recording day, came quickly for Siren even though she had done three times the work. Nanami had informed her that the boy she was paired with would be double writing a country song for the white haired songstress. Siren had never even _heard_ a country song in her life, so she had to download and listen to song after song in an attempt to assimilate her style into something resembling that of a country singer while still sounding 'pop' enough to get a good grade.

"Just a reminder this week's assignment was to base your song on an experience you have had while in this school. That song, Miss Carola was drivel that had nothing to do with anything. Let's see who is next. Ah, Siren, can you show them how this sort of assignment is done?"

"Yes ma'am." Siren softly said before heading into the sound booth.

"Let's see what you gave her to work with Mr. Lamba." And the country type tune flowed through the speakers while the students all chuckled and high fived. "I thought this week was supposed to be pop."

"She can adapt." Ken said with a shrug.

"You mean she hasn't heard the track?" The teacher asked appalled.

"Nope, I guess we could give her a run through…" Ken was jesting as Siren opened her mouth and began to sing to the track. "Or not. No redoes right?" The class was laughing, but after a few seconds shut up in horror as they listened to Siren's voice masterfully weave through the track.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down,_  
_With just one single blow._  
_But you don't know, what you don't know,_

A girl in the back of the room shrieked in frustration at the girl singing so effortlessly.

_You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.  
_

"You were supposed to make it impossible for her to win!" Another girl bitched. Siren was breaking for a musical interlude and Shou could have sworn he saw a grin on her face.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._

_But all you are is mean,_  
_All you are is mean._  
_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

It was almost possible to hear the girls behind him grinding their teeth, and Shou had to wonder if they knew what was at stake.

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

The booth was completely quiet as was the recording room. Siren slipped her headphones off and walked out of the booth.

As soon as she entered the recording room, the boy who had tried to trick her rounded on her. "How did you know the track? Did you sneak into my room?"

"I didn't need to." Siren informed him soft as ever. "Your style is predictable, that is all."

"Why were you trying to trick Siren?" Miss Santana asked in a dangerous voice that caused some of the students to back up to the walls.

"Um, Santana-sensei? It wasn't just Lamba-san." Nanami said in her quiet way. "All the composers had a plan to ruin Siren for this week's competition. They thought I was in league and Lamba-san told me what type of music he would be using, so I told Siren, but I didn't know what he put together. That was her figuring out his style and habits."

"I see…" Miss Santana looked at the other composers; the other girls in that class were looking murderously at Siren while the boys looked just as angrily at Haruka. "The song was sung in a more pop flavor so I am going to grad it as a success, but to be honest I am beyond impressed with you Siren. You never heard that track?"

"Not once, it's really a shame, I expected it to sound like that and it did." Siren answered in her monotone way.

"That is a shame. Hardly S Class material. Or A Class for that matter. I will be recommending the composer be sent to B Class from now on till he can learn variety. I would recommend that none of the female composers be taken into consideration for the prize, but Principal Saotome would just say that greedy manipulative wenches are part of the industry." Marie said with a shrug. "But know that if you act this way out there you will be losing a lot of sponsors and deals and business. It is not attractive, and stars are paid to be attractive."

Class went smoothly after that, though in a much more subdued manner. The next day, Siren went to look at the grade board and was pleased to find her name at the top again.

"That really was impressive, Lady." Jinguji said as he walked up beside her. "You really never heard that track?"

"Never. He just had too many limits he placed on himself, the notes he used, the tempos he never used, and the key he wrote in. Put that all together and that song was pretty much what you would get if you strip it down to those elements." Siren told him blandly.

"Well you will be chosen for the prize, so take my advice? Don't let Shou choose you." And with that vague advice he walked off, probably in search of fan girls.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Mean by Taylor Swift**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Notes/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starish or anything from the Uta Pri world. Any songs used here will receive credit to their artists.**

**~Sorry this took so long, been in a writing funk, barely working on my main project. Anyway it was especially difficult because the song used in this is just something I randomly put together so I was getting a bit annoyed with it. It's not perfect but it will do I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Six girls were crowded into the minivan that the D class teacher, Isabella DeMonte was driving. They had long since passed the limits of the well-kept side of the city and had ventured into a more broken down factory district. Siren knew the names of two of the girls. The A Class Otoya fan, Jessie, and of course Haruka was there. Haruka had tried to start casual conversation with her twice but it seemed she was finally getting the hint that the red eyed girl didn't want to talk.

Finally on the edge of the factory district the van stopped at a crumbling brick building that had the looks of an office complex.

"Alright!" Ms. DeMonte announced, "Time to get out."

"Here?" One of the girls Siren did not know asked in horror.

"Yes, here." The teacher said with a wink and a smile.

With much hesitancy on the other girls' parts, the highest scored classmates got out of the vehicle and walked slowly towards the door of the complex. Finally Siren had had enough of the slow, timid pace and brushed past the leading girls with what might have been a glint of frustration in her eyes.

"You all wanted this prize and now you're scared? It's just a building." Her voice as monotone as ever, Siren reached the door first without looking back.

"Buildings are all the same to _you_ Vagrant!" Another of the nameless girls retorted, "But us well-bred individuals know better than to enter a building that looks so suspicious."

"Oh, and you think Ms. DeMonte would drive you somewhere to be violated and murdered, do you?" Siren asked deadpan before opening the door. "As expected." She announced before walking into the building the girls still moving at a snail's cautious pace behind her.

"'As expected', yourself." A familiar voice said from inside which caused the girls who had been moving so slowly to pick up speed. Ren continued on with a condescending drawl. "It's not many girls who could just walk brazenly into an abandoned office building while talking about being 'violated and murdered' Vagrant."

The other members of Starish came to the lobby of the decrepit building at that point. The girls who had walked in moments before squealed and danced around in joy. "A date with Starish!?" They cried.

"Close," Ittoki said playfully causing Jessie to bounce on the balls of her feet happily.

"These are the girls?" A new voice asked and a stylishly dressed woman with spikey green hair walked up to size them up. "None of them match any of you in terms of coloring. We will have to pair by height. As I remember it they played rock paper scissors for their composer. Tokiya won, so Haruka if you would please stand by him. Let's see, you're the only one left short enough for Shou." The woman grabbed Siren by the arm and pulled her to stand next to the shortest member. "Yes that will do. I want you," She pointed at Jessie, "With Otoya. You with the blonde hair go with Ren and you with the bow you're with Masato. That leaves you, with that tacky skirt, you're with Natsuki."

Another man came up to the lobby and sized the pairings up. "I suppose it will work. Get them to hair and make-up then."

Sometime later each girl was lead to a separate room in the office, each designed to look like a single room occupancy apartment. They looked unlived in and ratty, the beds looked uncomfortable and their covers looked holey. The walls looked like they had seen many a better day with holes punched in them and peeling paint.

This of course led the girls to some trepidation considering that hair and makeup had basically made them look rough, dirty, and worse for wears. Siren's hair had been knotted and mussed and bruises had been applied through the clever use different makeups. Each girl only wore a holey white tee-shirt and rather fancy matching underwear and bra combos. Around their necks was a bulky heart shaped locket with false gems in colors that matched the idol they were paired with.

"_All right. To explain._" A man's voice came in over the loud speakers. _"This is the set of Starish's unreleased song, _'Your Heart's Locket,'_ We are trying a progressive approach where you just act on how you feel about the song and we adjust after each take. The premise of the song is to take care of and love a girl who locked her heart away. You will act as that girl. She is hurt, she is cold, she is lonely. Be timid, reject them at first. Give it a happy ending though._"

At that point fan girl screams resounded through the building and Siren guess that the other members of Starish had entered each room. There was a sharp knock on the door before Shou walked in wearing a pair of white shorts with a pink stripe going down each side and a necklace with an ornate key on it and nothing else. His head was missing its signature hat and his hair was also messy.

He gave her a once over and gulped. "This might be harder than I thought it would be." He muttered, sounding angry at his own lack of insight.

"I suppose the average girl would tell you you looked appealing like that." Siren said with a flat tone.

"I guess, but when have you ever been an average girl, Siren?" He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"Is this the song you rewrote?" Siren asked, her voice suddenly sounding strangely rough.

"Yeah." Shou said without looking at her. "It's for-"

"I figured it was for a friend you care about. Someone who you have been unable to reach. Someone who is too far away." Siren interrupted. Shou nodded once, still unable to meet her eyes; like he felt guilty. "You should pretend I am her then. It will make the acting easier."

Shou blinked before looking directly at those bright red orbs in shock. "You…I don't need to pretend anything. You seriously think…you really don't…? Why do you think Jinguji was telling me not to get paired with you? Why do you think he wanted you to lose the challenge last week? And oh was he pissed you got chosen. He thinks I will lose control. He knew the concept behind this video because he helped with the creation of it. He knew how I would feel having you standing there looking like that, dressed like that. But you…you have no idea. Pretend you are her?"

"Perhaps it was arrogant of me to suggest," Siren began.

Shou cut her off, "You are her! You have no idea what standing here like this is doing to me. You're completely oblivious. I bet you don't even realize how heavy your breathing is right now. How flushed you are under all that makeup. You're impossible!"

"_We begin in one minute. Please be ready._" The directors voice said over the speakers.

"Let me in, Siren. Let me see the expression you want to make right now. Don't act. Don't pretend. Just be. Just this once."

Shou looked so sincere that she felt that strong wall she hid behind melt away to reveal an apprehensive, fearful face. She closed her eyes, intending to listen to the song once through before reacting to any of it, but as the director called for action and the song began to play she went along on instinct. This was Shou's song. It was for her. And as much as she told herself not to react to him, to not feel anything for him, that it was a dangerous route to take, that it would ruin her chances of happiness, that if she did she would never find _her, s_he found more and more how very much she wanted him to call her Siren no Kimi again.

_Open your eyes and see,  
There is no color or sound (only me)  
It's ok to feel that pain,  
Don't worry if your heart begins to strain  
Even if you think you like it, (Being alone)  
Let me in, (We are the perfect fit)_

When Siren opened her eyes to that first line, Shou was walking slowly towards her. Taking slow steps backwards, she didn't notice the bed coming up behind her till the backs of her knees knocked against it. Trembling, she turned her attention back to the idol who was getting too close.

_Don't forget to show me how you feel,  
Because loving you is so very real,  
Let me unlock your heart's locket._

Shou gently sat her on the bed and sat beside her. Taking her chin in his fist he slowly pulled her close and halfway through the final chorus he kissed her. It was a soft, patient kiss. Something Siren had never experienced.

"With this key," Shou sang the end of the song as they separated. "Let me be your lover." And as if on impulse he ripped the key from the necklace around his neck and lowered it to the locket around Siren's.

"_CUT!"_ The director called through the speakers. "Ren think if her as a timid girl that you are trying to protect, not some wonton lust filled woman. Masato, can you please relax. Natsuki be more serious and stop taking pictures I don't care how cute you think she is. Otoya be more intimate with your girl, remember it's just a music video. Tokiya that was good but Haruka can you be a little _less_ timid? Shou…good work, it's a wrap for you and your partner so I am turning off your camera."

"That was a little too easy," Shou complained.

"Tell that to my nerves," Siren snorted.

"Oh?" Shou prompted, but she just turned her head away and looked around the room. "Fine, if you want to be like…"

"I stand by what I said, about not wanting that kind of path to fame." Siren interrupted him. "Regardless of your feelings or mine, we can't be more than we already are."

Shou just sighed and stretched out on the bed. When Siren just sat there, still not looking at him he sat back up and dragged her down to lay down. Her body stiffened.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"You still haven't told me why you were going to rip that newspaper article, or anything else about Sasha." Shou reminded, still draping an arm over her shoulder.

Body still stiff Siren answered with, "That article was a lie. It said that she had many friends and hopeful parent candidates but in reality those kids were given extra sweets to take the picture and the parent candidates just wanted to look good for the media, none of them wanted to adopt Sasha."

"Mmm," Shou hummed into the top of her head.

"Like I told you, it was pretty much me and her against the world. I don't remember having family, so if I ever think about what family would be like I would have to say Sasha is like my sister. My only family." Siren continued.

"But she left." Shou pointed out, which led to an awkward pause in the conversation.

"That was because of what I did, it's my fault."

"Did she even listen to why you did it? Your side of the story?" Shou asked into her hair.

"She probably figured out what happened that first night, but because it continued on…there were other shelters we could have stayed at after that. But things continued. It was an easy fix to a problem." Siren muttered.

"You expect me to think there was nothing besides that. The way you were helping her have a steady place to live probably crossed your mind every time." Shou grumbled.

"It's not an excuse."

"But it might be a reason." Shou argued. "Kami-sama! Just give yourself a break. It's not like you're a martyr or anything, and yeah, there were better ways to handle it but… You are human."

"I know that!" Siren half deadpanned. "I know."

"Then act like it! Cry more, scream, shout, swear, fight, don't be this shell. You're a shell because you are afraid. You don't want to lose important people anymore right?" Shou's voice was rough, angry. He always did have a temper.

"I'm a shell," Siren admitted very quietly, "because I don't want to have important people to lose. It hurts to smile knowing that that smile could disappear. It hurts to scream knowing that the words you scream will be used against you. Sasha, she was my rock. Without her…"

"After all this, why do you want to find her? What good would it do?" Shou asked her hair.

"I want to apologize for not understanding what she meant. I want to tell her that I miss her and I am sorry."

Shou just snorted. "Well, unless you want to talk more about her right now, I am gonna take a nap. It will take a while with this style of producing for those guys to get it right, let alone those girls. I guess I had it easy, being paired with you." He let her go and rolled onto his back. "If you get bored wake me up or something."

But Siren curled up on the edge of the bed away from him and fell asleep after a while as well, lulled by the soft breath of her friend.


End file.
